


Goreoctober

by neozet



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Gravity Falls, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Death, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Anguish, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rituals, Tags May Change
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Este libro estará conformado por 31 capítulos con una temática que gira alrededor del reto del día señalado por el Goreoctober.Guardians of Childhood (Oneshot): Día 1Undertale (Oneshot): Día 14Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Oneshot) [Ship: Credence/Percival Graves]: Día 15Original (Oneshot): Días 3, 7, 8, 11, 12, 18, 21, 25, 26, 28Eddsworld (Oneshot)[Ship: Tord/Tom]: Día 9Eddsworld (Fanfic 1)[Ship: Eduardo/Jon, Edd/Tom]: Días 2, 5, 6,13, 20Eddsworld (Fanfic 2)[Ship: Edd/Eduardo; Edd/Tom; Matt/Mark]: Días: 4, 23,27, 29, 30, 31Team Fortress 2 (Fanfic 3)[Ship: Blue Pyro/Blue Spy]: Día 10, 19, 22Gravity Falls (Fanfic 4) Días: 16, 17, 24





	1. Goreoctuber 2.0

**1\. Mouth trauma / Theeth**  (Guardians of Childhood)

En tiempos de guerra el mundo le pertenece a Pitch y los Guardianes deberían saber aquello mejor que nadie, y sin embargo se habían atrevido a desafiarlo llevando esperanza e ilusión al campo de batalla, pues bien, el rey de las pesadillas no dejaría pasar por alto esta esta ofensa y sabia como hacérselo saber perfectamente a los guardianes.

 

 **2\. Stitches** (Eddsworld) [Ship: Eduardo/Jon]

Cavar en una tumba no era tan fácil como lo hacían ver en la televisión y mientras hundía la pala en la tierra se cuestionaba si realmente valía la pena hacer un sacrificio como aquel.

 **Parte 1:**  2. Stitches   
 **Parte 2:**  5.Supernatural/ Urban legend   
 **Parte 3:** 13.Bruises/ Minor cuts   
 **Parte 4:** 20\. Ritual   
 **Extra:** 6\. Possession 

 

 **3\. Burned** (Original)

Corría a ciegas en aquella fabrica abandona mientras sorteaba obstáculos al azar, si lograba esconderse hasta que ellos se aburrieran estaría a salvo, solo quería volver a casa, solo quería volver a ver a su familia, solo... y fue ahí cuando su tropezó.

 

 **4\. Excessive laceration**  (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Edd/Eduardo; Edd/Tom; Matt/Mark]

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme las coordenadas, nadie va a culparte por esto Edd, vamos viejo amigo, ¿que son solo un par de números?

"¿Qué eran solo un par de números?" La pregunta se repitió en la mente de Edd con burla, un par de números era lo que evitaba que Tord asumiera el completo control del mundo y lo último que Edd permitirá era que ese idiota traidor se saliera con la suya.

 **Parte 1:**  4. Excessive laceration   
 **Parte 2:**  23. Nosebleed   
 **Parte 3:**  27. Eyetrauma   
 **Parte 4:**  29. Monster form / Transformation   
 **Parte 5:**  30. Asphyxiation   
 **Parte 6:**  31. Halloween themed 

 

 **5\. Supernatural / Urban legend**  (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Eduardo/Jon]

Se detuvo al escuchar a la persona que le llamaba al final de la escalera, pudo haber fingido no escuchar al hombre detrás de él y continuar su camina hacia su departamento pero sabía que en algún momento tendría que enfrentarlo.

 **Parte 1:**  2. Stitches  
Parte **2:**  5.Supernatural/ Urban legend   
 **Parte 3:** 13.Bruises/ Minor cuts   
 **Parte 4:** 20\. Ritual   
 **Extra** **:** 6\. Possession 

 

 **6\. Possession**  (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Edd/Tom]

Algunas veces era difícil controlarse a sí mismo, el alcohol casi siempre ayudaba pero en esta ocasión no había sido suficiente.

Se paralizo cuando alguien toco a su puerta y el pánico le invadió cuando esa persona lo llamo por su nombre, ¿por qué tenía que ser él de todas las personas?

 

 **7\. Decapitation** (Original)

Bajo sus pies la multitud clamaba por sangre, pobre y ricos se reunían alrededor de aquella estructura solo para observar aquel deplorable espectáculo y solo por uno momentos todos aquellos seres eran iguales, viciosos animales carentes de misericordia.

Desde el cadalso el mundo lucia insignificante, cerró los ojos deseando que el mundo desapareciera, dándose cuenta de que quizás fuese el único ser capaz de sentir verdadera misericordia en aquel lugar.

 

 **8\. Movie themed**  (Original)

¡Genial! Soy la minoría racial en una película de terror.

 

 **9\. Vomiting blood** (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Tord/Tom]

Tom dormía en su cama sin preocupación alguna mientras que él permanecía en la sala sumido en la oscuridad y mirando al vacío, sintiendo como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo con cada bocanada de aire.  

 

 **10\. Candy / Alternative color gore**  (TF2) [Ship: Blue Pyro/Blue Spy]

Por supuesto que Medic no se detendría a curarlo, no desperdiciaría una carga en él cuándo Soldier se encontraba cerca y sería más útil en el campo de batalla, es por ello que se encontraba en aquel sitio moviéndose entre las sombras de aquel edificio buscando algún botiquín.

Se detuvo al oír un llanto apagado que era un milagro que pudiese escuchar por sobre el ruido de la batalla y se encamino en dirección a aquel sonido que había captado su curiosidad.

 **Parte 1:**  10. Candy/Alternarive color gore   
 **Parte 2:**  19.Blunt weapons   
 **Parte 3:** 22.Medical / Surgery 

 

 **11\. Robotics** (Original)

"¡Jodete Asimov!"

Aquella fue primera frase que su mente consiente registro en su sistema y esa era persona que se convertiría en el centro de su mundo, pero el tiempo era cruel y la vida humana era dolorosamente corta.

 

 **12\. Plant growth**  (Original)

Tenía doce años cuando la primera flor apareció en su cuerpo, más flores habían crecido en su cuerpo a lo largo de los años pero nadie salvo ella parecía verlas.

 

 **13\. Bruises / Minor cuts**  (Eddsworld)

Había pasado meses sintiendo que enloquecería en cualquier momento, las sombras, las voces, los rituales, todo aquello era agotador y sin embargo se había mantenido firme ocultando aquello de todas la personas a su alrededor.

Esa noche todo había ido de mal a peor, se encontraba tan agotado, roto y herido que era un milagro que hubiese podido llegar hasta la puerta de su departamento.

 **Parte 1:**  2. Stitches   
 **Parte 2:**  5.Supernatural/ Urban legend   
 **Parte 3:** 13.Bruises/ Minor cuts   
 **Parte 4:** 20\. Ritual   
 **Extra:** 6\. Possession 

 

 **14\. Impaled** (Undertale)

Miro al esqueleto y encontró curioso que pareciera agotado, ¿por qué un esqueleto se cansaría y solo era un costal de huesos?

 

 **15\. Religious themes / Literary themes** (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them)

Era un pecador, siempre lo fue y es por eso que su madre lo había amedrentado y echado a la calle a que durmiera como lo que era.

El frio mordía los dedos de sus pies entumecidos mientras que su cuerpo temblaba sin parar y sin embargo se sentía tan somnoliento descansando en el pórtico de aquella puerta que le era imposible seguirse manteniendo despierto aunque sabía que no debía dormir.

 

 **16\. Gut spill** (Gravity Falls)

Stanley podía ver sus piernas flotando ingrávidas, moviéndose desesperadamente en una carrera que no llevaba a ningún sitio mientras que sus intestinos se sacudían de un lado al otro en una mala imitación de los brazos de espagueti de algún viejo personaje de caricatura.

 **Parte 1:**  16. Gut spill   
 **Parte 2:**  17.Knives/Blades   
 **Parte 3:** 24\. Torture

 

 **17\. Knives / Blades** (Gravity Falls)

¿Me extrañaste Ford?

 **Parte 1:**  16. Gut spill   
 **Parte 2:**  17.Knives/Blades   
 **Parte 3:** 24\. Torture

 

 **18\. Cannibalism** (Original)

Miro el reloj, pronto seria de noche y tenían que apurarse, acaricio el suave cabello rizado de su pareja que abrió los ojos con pereza e hizo un puchero, suspiro y meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro, aquel ritual anual era necesario si querían seguir con su apacible vida.

 

 **19\. Blunt weapons**  (TF2)  [Ship: Blue Pyro/Blue Spy]

Siempre pensó que era curioso el parecido físico que había entre ellos y sus doppelgängers del equipo rojo, pero el parecido entre ellos terminaba en solo eso, apariencia, sus vidas, sus actitudes, todos esos detalles eran diferentes, pensó que los Pyros era una excepción a aquella regla pero desde que el Pyro de su equipo comenzó a volverse cada vez más aficionado a él podía dar cuenta de todas esas diferencia que había entre ambos pirómanos.

 **Parte 1:**  10. Candy/Alternarive color gore   
 **Parte 2:**  19.Blunt weapons   
 **Parte 3:** 22.Medical / Surgery

 

 **20\. Ritual** (Eddsworld)

Solo una víctima más y seria libre, ¿quién podría imaginar que todo terminaría con la persona que lo comenzó todo?

 **Parte 1:**  2. Stitches   
 **Parte 2:**  5.Supernatural/ Urban legend   
 **Parte 3:** 13.Bruises/ Minor   
 **Parte 4:** 20\. Ritual   
 **Extra:** 6\. Possession 

 

 **21\. Mutiple eyes / Limbs** (Original)

Odiaba que le visen.

 

 **22\. Medical / Surgery** ( **TF2** )  [Ship: Blue Pyro/Blue Spy]

Spy había desaparecido de la base, una noche simplemente no había regresado a la base pero nadie parecía preocupado por su ausencia, solo él, no era tonto, sabía que había miembros del equipo que podían ser sustituidos sin problemas y los espías se encontraban incluidos.

 **Parte 1:**  10. Candy/Alternarive color gore   
 **Parte 2:**  19.Blunt weapons   
 **Parte 3:** 22.Medical / Surgery 

 

 **23\. Nosebleed**  (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Edd/Eduardo; Edd/Tom; Matt/Mark]

En otro tiempo hubiese disfrutado de un momento como aquel, escuchando la lluvia golpear a su ventana mientras leía algún libro que le pareciera apropiado para la ocasión pero ahora se sentía incapaz de disfrutar de aquel sonido. Y mientras miraba a la oscuridad a través de la ventana de su habitación intentaba no dejarse arrastrar por sus recuerdos.

 **Parte 1:**  4. Excessive laceration   
 **Parte 2:**  23. Nosebleed   
 **Parte 3:**  27. Eyetrauma   
 **Parte 4:**  29. Monster form / Transformation   
 **Parte 5:**  30. Asphyxiation   
 **Parte 6:**  31. Halloween themed 

 

 **24\. Torture**  (Gravity Falls)

Suspiro con fastidio, hubiera podido evitarse de tantas molestias si al menos Bill hubiera matado a aquel par de mocosos en primer lugar, pero todo era parte se aquel gran plan que paso años años escuchándole parlotear.

-Deja de fingir y sal de una vez Bill, no tengo todo el día y esto comienza a volverse aburrido –dijo dirigiéndose a aquella versión más vieja de sí mismo.

 **Parte 1:**  16. Gut spill   
 **Parte 2:**  17.Knives/Blades   
 **Parte 3:** 24\. Torture

 

 **25\. Eroguro**  (Original)

El problema con los abusadores es que en su mente ellos nunca hacen nada malo, jamás piensan en sus víctimas, para ellos las personas a las que les destruyen la vida se lo merecían.

La única forma en que un abusador podría saber cuánto dolor le causo a su víctima era convirtiéndose en una. 

 

 **26\. Amputation** (Original)

Miro el tembloroso cuerpo de su nueva mascota temblar dentro de su jaula, bueno quizás algunos mimos servirían para que se acostumbrara más rápido a su nuevo hogar.

 

 **27\. Eye trauma**  (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Edd/Eduardo; Edd/Tom; Matt/Mark]

Simplemente era maravilloso estar atrapado en aquel laberinto y las cosas serían más sencillas su Tom dejara de luchar mientras intentaba quitarle aquel aparato de los ojos.

 **Parte 1:**  4. Excessive laceration   
 **Parte 2:**  23. Nosebleed   
 **Parte 3:**  27. Eyetrauma   
 **Parte 4:**  29. Monster form / Transformation   
 **Parte 5:**  30. Asphyxiation   
 **Parte 6:**  31. Halloween themed 

 

 **28\. Rotting** (Original)

Nicolás Hope nunca hizo nada malo.

Nicolás Hope no se merecía aquello.

Pero esos solo eran los pensamientos de Nicolás Hope, porque la verdad era que Nicolás Hope era un chico podrido, incluso desde antes de que se estuviera pudriendo literalmente.

 

 **29\. Monster form / Transformation**  (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Edd/Eduardo; Edd/Tom; Matt/Mark]

Toda su vida siempre fue pelear por una u otra razón, siempre a la defensiva, siempre esperando lo peor de todo y todos, aun así podía encontrar pequeños momentos de paz en los que sentía que podía ser vulnerable, encontró a alguien con quien podría ser vulnerable pero esa persona había desaparecido hace mucho y con ella su paz también lo hizo.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado desde entonces? Diez, más, dejo de contar los años, no valía la pena pensar en el tiempo cuando podrías morir en cualquier momento y el solo hecho de terminar el día era enteramente un acto de suerte.

 **Parte 1:**  4. Excessive laceration   
 **Parte 2:**  23. Nosebleed   
 **Parte 3:**  27. Eyetrauma  
 **Parte**  4: 29. Monster form / Transformation   
 **Parte 5:**  30. Asphyxiation   
Parte 6: 31. Halloween themed 

 

 **30\. Asphyxiation** (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Edd/Eduardo; Edd/Tom; Matt/Mark]

¿Qué más podía perder ahora?

Nada. No le quedaba nada porque continuar luchando ni porque seguir viviendo.

 **Parte 1:**  4. Excessive laceration   
 **Parte 2:**  23. Nosebleed   
 **Parte 3:**  27. Eyetrauma   
 **Parte 4:**  29. Monster form / Transformation   
 **Parte 5:**  30. Asphyxiation  
 **Parte** **6:**  31. Halloween themed 

 

 **31\. Halloween themed**  (Eddsworld)  [Ship: Edd/Eduardo; Edd/Tom; Matt/Mark]

Caminaba distraídamente por las calles llenas de adultos y niños en disfraces pintorescos, que su aspecto desaliñado pasaba desapercibido entre la multitud

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué no dejarlo y permitirle vivir en la dulce ignorancia? Quizás porque tenía la esperanza de estar con él una vez más y volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos nuevamente.

 **Parte 1:**  4.   Excessive laceration  **Parte 2:**  23. Nosebleed  
Parte **3:**  27. Eyetrauma   
 **Parte 4:**  29. Monster form / Transformation   
 **Parte 5:**  30. Asphyxiation   
 **Parte** **6:**  31. Halloween themed 


	2. Día 1: Mouth trauma / Theeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Guardians of Childhood

En tiempos de guerra el mundo le pertenece a Pitch, el miedo se cierne sobre los hombres y los niños se convierten en adultos, los adultos en bestias y las bestias vuelven a convertirse en niños, niños temerosos buscan refugiarse en los excesos.

El rey pesadilla se mueve entre las sombras, su capa ondea de forma antinatural confundiéndose con las cenizas que flotan en el aire, se regodea con el miedo a su alrededor y mientras camina por las calles vacías mira un bulto envuelto en mantas andrajosas oculto en un callejón, sus miradas se cruzan por un momento, el niño que le mira a perdido toda su inocencia, sus ojos se ven nublados y le mira sin inmutarse, siente el miedo del infante y las voces en su interior gritan de regocijo opacando la única y lejana voz que llora, una voz que reconoce como propia y a la vez como algo completamente ajeno a su persona, sabe que el niño le teme pero hay algo que le aterra más que él, le aterra más saber que cuando llegue el día sus probabilidades de encontrar alimento serán pocas, le aterra saber que se ha quedado solo y que el hambre o el frió le matara en cualquier momento, sonríe, en tiempos de guerra los Guardianes no poseen ningún poder sobre su ser o al menos eso creía.

Ese viejo cosaco se atrevió a desafiarlo, ¿acaso cree que las maravillas son capaces de generar suficiente esperanza para debilitarlo? Gruñe mientras continua su camino entre las sombras.

Aquellos seres que le logran observar ni siquiera huyen ante su presencia, la mayoría apenas tiene las fuerzas de moverse siquiera, de todas formas no son de su interés, mira a las pesadillas que se mueven buscando a sus víctimas, ellas pueden encargarse por ahora, él tienen un objetivo más importante.

Se detiene ante una vieja casa ubicada en un barrio elegante en el que los mendigos y huérfanos se encuentran desaparecidos, la antigua residencia se yergue imponente por sobre las otras, se ha detenido frente a la casa de un "héroe", "héroe", por alguna razón la palabra siempre le trae un sabor amargo y a veces le gustaría saber la razón.

Entra a la residencia, una sombra más entre las muchas que habitan en la casa.

Con pasos etéreos se mueve por el lugar, paso mucho tiempo buscando a aquel adulto, aquel adulto que alguna vez fue uno de los protegidos de los Guardianes, aquel adulto que se convirtió en un héroe a los ojos del mundo, pero ahora que sabe el precio de su heroísmo se siente como un niño perdido.

Emite un chasquido de gozo, el querido protegido del guardián de las memorias caerá esta noche.

Ve al hombre dormitar sentado en el sillón frente al fuego y él se desliza hasta terminar sentado en la pieza gemela del mueble. Se recarga sobre su mano y observa al ex-militar por un tiempo, se ve completamente diferente al niño que era y sabe que queda poco del infante que alguna vez fue, aun así frunce el ceño, por más perdido que se encuentre este hombre aun siente arder la inocencia que tanto capto la atención de los Guardianes, bien, esta noche el extinguirá esa llama.

Mira al hombre removerse y abrir los ojos, un par de iris verdes le miran nublados por el alcohol y la copa de coñac en su mano amenaza con derramar su contenido, Pitch sabe que el hombre le reconoce pero se encuentran demasiado aturdido para reaccionar en primera instancia, mira como el hombre cierra los ojos con pesadez, su cerebro parece luchar por enviarle le advertencia del peligro.

El rey de las pesadillas se levanta de su asiento y cuando el hombre vuelve a abrir los ojos ha desaparecido, ante él se encuentra una distorsionada visión de Toothiana.

El hombre abre los ojos con horror y deja caer finalmente la copa, no ve más los vividos colores del hada, ni sus brillantes alas, ni su amable sonrisa, nada de eso está ahí, es recibido por una versión oscura y chamuscada de la guardiana, busca sus ojos pero solo se encuentra con la visión de cuencas reventadas por el fuego, el hada le ofrece una sonrisa perversa y ve los dientes rotos y podridos del ser feérico, lleva sus manos a la boca conteniendo su grito, aquellos dientes los ha visto antes y aun le llenan de pesadillas, le recuerdan tanto a los dientes de los cadáveres con los cuales dormía mientras se encontraba en las trincheras, los cadáveres de sus amigos y los cadáveres de sus enemigos, aquellos que siempre le miraban con sonrisas inhumanas cuando pasaba sobre ellos.

-Te has convertido en una decepción para nosotros –grazna Pitch imitando la voz de la guardiana, su voz no es más que una cacofonía desagradable del hada.

Se mueve hacia adelante apenas flotando sobre el suelo, el hombre intenta levantarse de su asiento y correr solo para dar cuenta que es sostenido por pequeñas manos le fuerzan a permanecer en su lugar; Pitch se regodea y al fondo, en las sombras, una orquesta de gritos infantiles le acompañan, el hombre mira lo que le sostiene en su lugar, ve las manos unidas a los cuerpos destrozados por el fuego de pequeños niños, grita de terror tan alto que su garganta le arde y las manos se meten en su boca sosteniéndola para obligarlo a mantenerla abierta.

El hada de los dientes se acerca flotando con lentitud y extiende su una de sus manos acariciando con un gesto casi maternal el cabello rubio cenizo del hombre antes de tirar de su pelo y meter su mano libre dentro de su boca.

-Esperábamos tanto de ti, te dimos un don, te protegimos y nos has decepcionado a todos.

Las garras del hada se hunden en su encía rodeando con sus garras una de sus muelas solo para arrancarla de un tirón.

El grito es ahogado por un gorgoteo producto de la mezcla de saliva y sangre ahogando momentáneamente al hombre.

Pitch sonríe sosteniendo la muela con la misma expresión que la verdadera hada de los dientes pondría tras recoger el diente de un niño que acaba de perder su primer diente de leche, el brillo de la luna entra por el enorme ventanal del lugar, las pesadillas han despejado el cielo para que el Hombre de la Luna pueda apreciar el espectáculo, sabe que no llamara a los Guardianes, eso sería una batalla perdida desde un principio, los tiempos de la guerra son sus tiempos, tiempos en donde el miedo reina, épocas donde los guardianes apenas son capaces de competir con su poder, aún recuerda con cariño la edad oscura.

Es gracioso, la guerra tiene poco de haber terminado pero es precisamente este momento en que su poder esta al tope, el tiempo posguerra es siempre donde obtiene más poder, la guerra es como como una herida en medio de una pelea, mientras esta dura apenas es perceptible cualquier herida, no la notas hasta que la pelea termina y es entonces cuando finalmente te das cuenta del dolor y comienzas a temer verdaderamente por tu vida, él es incapaz de morir pero no sabe porque es capaz de comprender perfectamente el miedo a la muerte,  como si realmente lo hubiese sentido en persona.

Sigue escuchando una voz que le ruega que se detenga por sobre el ruido de las pesadillas que le animan a seguir pero la ha escuchado por tantos milenos  que fácilmente puede ignorarla, uno tras otro arranca los dientes de la boca del hombre, no hay más gritos, solo un gorgoteo que poco a poco va disminuyendo.

Cuando finalmente tiene todos aquellos dientes entre sus manos sonríe, sabe que los Guardianes llegaran cuando haya abanado aquella ciudad; por ahora ha terminado su trabajo en aquel sitio.

Mira a su alrededor, ha estado tan distraído que no nota a la pequeña niña que se ha colado en el lugar, mira el charco sobre el que se encuentra parada y se acerca con una calma parsimoniosa, aún no ha perdido su disfraz, no hará nada con la niña, él solo vino por una cosa y ya la obtuvo y de todas formas, obtendrá más beneficios dejándola en paz.

Se detiene a escasos centímetros de ella, mira sus ojos llenos de horror puro y deja caer los dientes que sostiene entre sus manos a los pies de la niña, los dientes caen al piso imitando el sonido de canicas esparciéndose por el lugar, él solo sonríe y le lanza una advertencia a la niña.

-Vendré por los tuyos cuando seas mayor –dice imitando la dulce voz de Toothiana.

Avanza unos cuantos pasos más y se desvanece entre las sombras, con aquella simple frase sabe que ha hecho más daño a la guardiana de lo que hubiera podido lograr atacándola directamente, después de todo, que mejor que convertir la ilusión en miedo.

Escucha los gritos ensordecedores de la niña, tan agudos y altos que aún es capaz de escucharla gritar mientras se aleja del lugar en camino a su reino.

Sabe que los tiempos de guerra terminaran y con ellos su poder disminuirá y nuevamente será derrotado por los Guardianes, pero ha vivido lo suficiente para saber que los tiempos oscuros siempre vuelven y al igual que él, aquella voz en su interior que siempre intenta detenerlo también lo sabe y se lamente por ello.

A veces le gustaría conocer el origen de aquella voz pero en el fondo de su ser algo le advierte que no debe saberlo porque entonces su mundo entero se hará pedazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien pregunta esta historia esta hubicada finalizada la primera guerra mundial.


	3. Día 2: Stiches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Eddsworld
> 
> Parte 2: 5. Supernatural/ Urban legend  
> Parte 3: 13. Bruises/ Minor cuts  
> Parte 4: 20. Ritual

Escarbar en una tumba estaba lejos de ser lo que la televisión mostraba, simple no podías llegar con una pala, hundirla en la tierra y comenzar a sacar palada tras palada de tierra hasta llegar al ataúd, jodida estupidez, para empezar, es endemoniadamente difícil hundir la pala más allá de unos cuantos centímetros en la primera capa de tierra, la tierra simplemente se encuentra demasiado comprimida como para cavar directamente (incluso si la tumba que buscas excavar tiene menos de 48 horas de haber sido cubierta), así que pasas cerca de una hora y media removiendo la tierra con un azadón buscando aflojar la capa superficial y todo ese esfuerzo para que… bueno, simplemente para ser capaz de emplear finalmente la pala. 

La segunda gran exageración televisiva, los personajes, los estúpidos personajes capaces de abrir un agujero de poco más de dos por un metro sin sudar una gota, detenerse o siquiera manchar su ropa, no te consideras un deportista exactamente pero siempre te has preocupado por mantenerte en forma, aun así, eso no evita te sientas agotado a un punto en que te mueves más de forma automática que consciente, si sobrevives a esto estas completamente seguro de que serás incapaz de levantarte de la cama por los próximos días, los calambres en tus brazos y los dedos entumecidos hacen que desees con todo el corazón soltar la pala, dejarla de lado y mandar todo a la mierda, tus apaleos se vuelven más torpes y agonizantes conforme la profundidad del agujero comienza a aumentar; la noche es realmente fría pero apenas puedes percibir la baja temperatura y sientes que tu cuerpo arde producto del trabajo que has estado haciendo las ultimas horas, el calor es realmente más insoportable que el frío piensas mientras usas tu camiseta para limpiar una vez más tu rostro cubierto de tierra y sudor, realmente te arden los ojos y apenas puedes recordar cuantas veces los has tallado intentando aliviar esa molestia constante producto de la tierra, por un momento te detienes solo para tomar aire, tu ropa este hecha un asco y al parecer solo tu chaqueta es la única prenda limpia que conservas y solo porque la descartaste desde un principio y se encuentran olvidada sobre alguna tumba cercana.

La tercera exageración televisiva, la rapidez con que cavan una tumba en los shows televisivos, te tomo poco más de dos horas golpear la caja de madera con un ruido sordo de la pala y unos cuantos minutos más despejar completamente el ataúd de la tierra, tu respiración es agitada y te recargas en el borde de la tumba para tomar un respiro.

Finalmente has terminado y con un suspiro de alegría arrojas la pala fuera del agujero y te dejas caer sentándote sobre el ataúd y recargándote contra una de las paredes de tierra.

Bueno, esta noche acabas de profanar la tumba de tu amigo y a decir verdad no es lo peor que has hecho hasta el momento o que le has hecho, siendo franco, profanar una tumba ni siquiera será lo peor que harás a partir de este momento, en realidad vas a condenar tu alma y asegurar tu lugar en el infierno, no es como si no lo estuviera ya, es decir, eres orgulloso, terco y en más de una ocasiona has llegado a extremos poco saludables con tal de probar un punto, pero con el pecado que cometerás en algunos minutos cualquier esperanza que tuvieras de encontrar redención estará fuera de tu alcance, es fantástico que nunca has aspirado a ella en primer lugar.

Pero que otra opción tienes, recurrir a la nigromancia por más terrible que suene es la mejor opción y posiblemente la única, quieres recuperar a Jon, no traer de regreso un maldito zombi con solo pequeños vestigios de conciencia y al parecer la magia negra es lo único que te permitirá una resurrección completa y si, estas completamente consiente que habrá severas consecuencias por tus acciones y que tendrás que ofrecer algunos sacrificios como retribución de tus acciones pero lo que obtendrás supera por mucho cualquier pago que tengas que ofrecer por lo que estas completamente dispuestos a pagar el precio.

Sabes que resulta un poco hipócrita de tu parte recurrir a algo como la magia después de todos los años que pasaste burlándote de Jon por creer en ella, aunque era mejor que continuara creyendo que se trataba de una fantasía a que conociera lo que en verdad era la magia, dios, incluso tu llegaste a dudar de ella, es decir, fue algo que descubriste durante tu etapa de rebeldía durante la secundaria (una etapa que siempre negaras que sucedió y con la que Mark aun te suele molestar), siempre te preguntaste porque ni Mark, ni Jon se cuestionaron sobre la razón por lo que un demonio te tenía en su lista o cómo es que lograste deshacerte de él, ¿por qué la estúpida cosa no se pudo quedar en la casa de Edd? Ser atormentado por un tiempo era lo mínimo que merecía después de dejar que su estúpido amigo destruyera sus casas y matara a Jon, ¿por qué tuvieron que suceder las cosas de esa manera? ¡No era justo!

-Suficiente descanso –te dices a ti mismo sacudiendo la tierra de tu ropa aunque no es como si ayudara mucho.

La tapa del ataúd resulta mucho más pesada de lo que aparenta, la próxima vez no piensas dejar que Mark escoja féretros, ¿por qué tuvo que escoger algo tan pesado?, por supuesto, se suponía que encontrabas en estado de shock y tuvo que realizar los trámites necesarios del entierro, al menos fuiste capaz de interferir para evitar una autopsia, lo cual fue suficiente para acelerar el funeral y realizar el entierro casi de inmediato, si no fuera porque necesitabas que el cuerpo fuera enterrado hubieras preferido no hacerlo y solo robar el cadáver de Jon de la morgue.

-Felicidades Jon, finalmente lo hiciste, siempre te advertí que morirías por ser un jodido idiota y mira, lograste morir exactamente por serlo y lo fuiste hasta el último jodido momento –tomando en cuenta lo mucho que lamentaste su muerte, te sorprendes a ti mismo de que lo primero que salga de tu boca sea un reclamo, pero como siempre, tu orgullo es el primero en hablar.

Jon realmente parece dormir dentro del féretro y si no lo hubieras visto morir incluso dudarías que en verdad lo estuviera, unas cuantas heridas adornan su rostro y las cuencas de sus ojos se notan un poco hundidas permitiéndote notar con mayor detalle las ojeras que hasta ahora finalmente pareces notar, el traje negro con camisa azul que viste realmente le sienta bien y te preguntas si es nuevo o simplemente jamás tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo antes, ríes un poco ante el hecho de que esta es la primera vez que le has visto en un traje formal y eso que llevan años de conocerse, es una verdadera lástima que tengas que arruinar su ropa.

Te acomodas con cuidado sobre su cuerpo y empiezas deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata hasta lograr desatarla y la guardas con cuidado en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, simplemente no quieres perder aquella prenda por alguna razón, procedes a desabotonar su saco y la camisa, aunque la tarea se vuelve más complicada de lo debería por tus dedos aun entumecidos, finalmente logras exponer el pecho de Jon que luce aún más pálido de lo usual por la falta de sangre, la luz de la lámpara que has mantenido sobre la tumba te permite apreciar las heridas de Jon con un detalle que hubieses preferido no conocer, no es justo que esto le sucediera a él de todas las personas.

Deslizas tus manos temblorosa sobre su tórax desnudo, sus costillas se sienten rotas, recorres con cuidado el resto de su pecho examinando sus heridas, es desagradable y doloroso recorrer esa piel helada y ver aquella expresión irónicamente tranquila para una muerte violenta, quien pensaría que hace apenas unos días podías sentir su piel cálida y llena de vida en aquellas muestras de afecto que siempre consideraste un fastidio, comienzas a sentirte incómodo ante el pensamiento de lo cercana que esta situación se encuentra de la necrofilia, básicamente estas acariciando el pecho desnudo del cadáver de tu amigo, ríes con nerviosismo ante ese pensamiento y te consuelas a ti mismo diciéndote que nunca jamás volverás a estar en una situación como esta con un cadáver.

Arreglas con cuidado el cabello Jon, joder, realmente eres más amable con su cadáver que con él mientras estaba vivo. Si realmente logras traerlo de regreso, te juras a ti mismo que serás más amable de ahora en adelante.

Sales de la tumba con un poco de esfuerzo y te levantas con algo de dificultad, tal vez tomar un descanso tan largo no fue tan buena idea, pero en fin, el trabajo pesado ha terminado y es tiempo de comenzar con la verdadera proeza.

Buscas en el bolso que has mantenido contigo los últimos dos días y comienzas a sacar todo lo que requieres para el ritual dejándolo sobre el pasto, es realmente exagerado lo que la gente cree que alguien necesita para realizar un ritual pero no es algo de lo que les puedas culpar después de todo los mitos y las leyendas tienden a exagerar las cosas, velas, símbolos raros y complicados, materiales cuya existencia puede caber en duda, todo es bastante exagerado la realidad es mucho más simple que eso, tal vez lo único en lo que las leyendas han logrado acertar correctamente es en la importancia que tiene el tiempo sobre cualquier ritual.

Consultas el reloj, 2:46 a.m., catorce minutos antes de comenzar.

Te agachas y tomas el viejo libro de cuero que te ha acompañado por años, con cuidado comienzas a hojear el tomo hasta encontrar la página que necesitas, quien escribiera aquel libro realmente puso su empeño en esas páginas, tienes que reconocer que los dibujos son hermosos pese a las terribles imágenes que algunas de las ilustraciones describen.

Si Jon hubiera tenido una muerte natural no podrías hacer nada respecto a su muerte pero con una vida robada siempre es posible hacer algunas excepciones a las reglas, si el idiota no te hubiera empujado seguirá vivo y no tendrías que traerlo de regreso.

Dejas el libro de regreso en el bolso donde lo mantenías guardado, para tomar las únicas dos cosas que necesitas, una copa de plata y un bisturí, nada difícil ni imposible de conseguir.

Regresas de nuevo al interior de la tumba y te acomodas con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Jon, la alarma de tu reloj comienza a sonar anunciando las tres en punto de la madrugada, la apagas y retiras el reloj de tu muñeca arrojándolo descuidadamente fuera del agujero, necesitarás tus brazos libres para lo que viene.

Hundes el bisturí en el pecho de Jon al tiempo que comienzas a recitar las palabras que tanto te costó memorizar, tus manos no tiemblan ni dudan en ningún momentos mientras comienzas a trazar con suavidad algunos símbolos, las heridas no sangran y la carne se abre con facilidad, continuas recitando las palabras del libro y finalmente te percatas que tu voz se ha convertido en un cántico suave y rítmico mientras hundes con mayor fuerza el bisturí en Jon, has perdido el control de tu cuerpo y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco aterrado por esto, esto es algo que sabias que pasaría pero una cosas es saber que pasara y otra cosa sentir con horror como has dejado de tener el control sobre ti mismo, tus manos entumidas se deslizan con facilidad exponiendo cada vez más los órganos internos de Jon con cada nuevo corte, sin embargo hay algo aun peor que perder el control de tu cuerpo y eso es el dolor, el dolor definitivamente es la peor parte, sientes cada corte en tu propio pecho y sientes como eres desgarrado por dentro, es un dolor fantasma del que no encontrarás alivio hasta que termines el ritual o mueras en el intento, pero has llegado demasiado lejos como para morir ahora.

Introduces ambas mano en la caja torácica de Jon, los sonidos son repulsivos y la sensación de la carne fría es una de las cosas más desagradables que has sentido hasta el momento pero eres incapaz de detenerte, cortas con facilidad las venas que conectan con el corazón y tiras del órgano hasta arrancarlo de su cuerpo, tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, el dolor es demasiado y te sientes mareado y con ganas de vomitar aunque sabes que no lo harás, al menos podrás presumir que sabes perfectamente que se siente que alguien arranque el corazón de tu pecho de manera literal, aunque no puedes evitar felicitarte a ti mismo de no haber interrumpido en ningún momento el cántico. Depositas el órgano frío dentro de la copa y procedes a cortar tus brazos, intentas que los cortes verticales no sean tan profundos como para llegar a lastimar tus brazos permanentemente pero si para permitir que te desangres, la sangre cálida comienza a caer llenando la copa con lentitud y comienzas la segunda parte del cántico, no te puedes permitirte el lujo de desperdiciar ni una sola gota, si llegas a perder más de dos litros dudas que algo pueda llegar a salvarte y de nada habrá servido condenarte.

Retiras tus manos una vez que la copa está cerca del borde y finalizas con las últimas palabras del conjuro.

El silencio es agobiante y tu respiración cada vez más pesada es lo único que irrumpe el silencio, el órgano comienza un movimiento antinatural como si intentara respirar, expandiéndose y contrayéndose con movimientos parsimoniosos mientras comienza a retomar su color.

No estás seguro del tiempo que le toma al corazón comenzar a palpitar pero te resulta una eternidad esa es la señal has estado esperando para ser capaz de continuar, sacas el órgano de la copa con cuidado tratando de no derramar demasiada sangre en el proceso, los latidos se aceleran y te sientes en la obligación de decir algo, comienzas con un simple saludo que es lo único en lo que eres capaz de pensar por el momento, tu voz sale dolorosamente áspera de tu garganta como si hubieras estado gritado por horas pero aquel órgano actúa como si reconociera tú voz disminuyendo su ritmo, no te sorprendería si en verdad te estuviera reconociendo.

Devuelves el corazón a su lugar, es una imagen chocante ver aquel órgano rebosante de vida mientras todo a su alrededor permanece inerte, pero no es el momento de admirar aquello o vas a terminar desangrándote; llevas la copa a tus labios y comienzas a beber el resto de la sangre, el líquido está helado y entumece tu lengua en el proceso, por fortuna aquello evita que tengas que saborearlo.

Recitas la última parte del rito mientras llevas tus brazos a tu estómago, es como sentir que hay algún animal vivo retorciéndose y clavando sus garras desesperado por salir y mientras pronuncias las últimas palabras, aquella cosa en tu interior empieza a subir a través de tu garganta, comienzas a tener arcadas sintiendo lo que parece una maraña de pelo en tu boca, “tan desagradable” piensas antes de vomitar una bola de hilos rojo brillante que te recuerda con amargura a aquel sujeto que destruyó su hogar.

La madeja se mueve perezosamente como si poseyera vida propia pero no pierde el tiempo en enredarse entre tus dedos inmovilizándolos, aquella cosa se apodera de tus manos que ahora se encuentran sometidas a su voluntad, comienzas a coser las venas conectando el corazón y retiras tus manos de inmediato, las palpitaciones del órgano aumenta su ritmo, es fascinante ver como el órgano comienza a forzarse a sí mismo a palpitar de manera cada vez más acelerada, es como ver un pequeño motor forzándose para encender una máquina entera, pero no puedes perder más el tiempo, te mueves con rapidez y comienzas a coser la piel de Jon para cerrar todas las heridas que provocaste.

El hilo rojo se hunde dentro de la piel como si estuviera unido a una aguja y nuevamente eres capaz de sentir cada puntada sobre ti mismo pero por fortuna las puntadas son menos dolorosas que los cortes.

Dentro y fuera, el hilo se hunde con facilidad dentro de la carne, tus manos se mueven sin descanso cosiendo a Jon como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, dejas un rastro de sangre sobre su pecho que el hilo parece absorber con avidez. Te sientes más entumecido mientras el hilo parece acabar, cuando das la última puntada el hilo se corta sin necesidad de que tú lo hagas; tomas el restos del hilo entre tus dedos entumecidos, debes actuar con rapidez, hundes la punta del hilo en tu brazo derecho y comienzas a coser, cada puntada es como sentir metal ardiendo contra tu piel pero eso no importa por el momento y continuas con tu brazo izquierdo, tus puntadas son terriblemente burdas, nada comparado con las del cuerpo de Jon, pero hacen su trabajo, tus mano se sacude con violencia en espasmo agonizantes una vez que terminas. Intentas no llorar pero duele demasiado y sueltas un par de sollozos, sacas fuerzas de algún lugar para salir de aquel hoyo, quieres que Jon tenga espacio una vez que despierte.

No hay ninguna gracia alguna en la forma en que te arrastras fuera de la tumba y ruedas hasta quedar sobre tu espalda, te cuesta respirar y todo parece dar vueltas, cada fibra de tu cuerpo se retuerce en agonía, te encuentras adolorido y agotado a un límite al que nunca imaginaste llegar pero pese a todo no te arrepientes de absolutamente de nada, ni sueltas queja alguna, solo permaneces llorar en silencio esperando a que el dolor disminuya aunque sea un poco.

Un jadeo apenas audible capta tu atención después de lo que parecen horas, desconoces el tiempo exacto que ha pasado y estas casi seguro de que te desmayaste en algún momento, te pones de rodillas y gateas hasta asomarte por el borde de la tumba abierta, incluso gatear se siente como un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Jon se retuerce incomodo dentro del féretro abierto moviendo sus manos torpemente intentando aferrarse a algo que no está ahí, parece no coordinar correctamente sus movimientos o tal vez sus músculos y su sistema nervioso apenas comienzan a conectarse nuevamente, en cualquier caso no te has sentido más feliz en tú vida.

-Al fin despiertas, estaba empezando a preocuparme –saludas captando la atención de Jon que intenta enfocar su mirada en ti.

-¿Eduardo? –su voz es apenas audible y suena casi tan áspera como la tuya.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo… creo que sí –responde dudoso mientras trata de apoyarse buscando sentarse.

Le toma varios intentos lograr ponerse de pie, pero finalmente lo logra sosteniéndose del borde para evitar caer mientras sus piernas tiemblan amenazando con hacerlo caer nuevamente.

Milagrosamente no fue tan complicado ayudar a Jon a salir de su propia tumba pero ambos caen con torpeza al suelo completamente agotados, les toma tiempo a ambos incorporarse lo suficiente para ser capaces de quedar sentados uno frente al otro, la confusión de Jon es palpable mientras te mira confundido.

-¿Qué… qué pasó? –su voz duda mientras pregunta como si no quisiera saber la respuesta.

Puedes notar como la confusión da paso al terror cuando los ojos de Jon miran a su alrededor notando las tumbas que los rodean, ahora parece estar más consciente del lugar en que se encuentra y del lugar en el que despertó.

-Creo que te enterramos vivo por accidente –no estás seguro del porque lo primero que viene a tu mente es mentir, pero de alguna forma crees que eso es mejor que admitir la verdad.

-La explosión… morí, se supone que estaba muerto, ¿cómo?

Te mira suplicante y confuso con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mierda, ¡mierda!, esto está mal en muchos sentidos, hacerlo llorar es lo último que querías, ¡acabas de regresarlo de la muerte, por dios!, debería estar más feliz que nunca, ¿por qué demonios tiene conciencia de su muerte de todas formas?, no… se supone que no debería estar consciente de su muerte.

-No pareces muerto para mí, estás respirando ¿no? y tienes pulso –le dices intentando sonar seguro mientras llevas una de tus manos a su cuello sintiendo el pulso bajo tus yemas, sintiendo como te relajas tras comprobar aquella señal de vida.

-Vi cuando me enterraban… tú… tú y  Mark me dejaron aquí, luego… no lo sé –su voz se rompe y comienza a llorar nuevamente con más fuerza que antes, su llanto te estremece y te llenas de pánico, tiemblas sin saber cómo reaccionar apropiadamente ante la situación y es aquí donde maldices tu carencia de tacto –estaba perdido, no… no podía encontrarlos…

Lo abrazas sin estar seguro si debes hacerlo o no, joder, se supone que debes consolarlo pero no tienes idea de cómo actuar o que decir, pero continuas sosteniéndolo en tus brazos mientras continua sollozando diciendo frases que muy apenas puedes entender, por un momento te preocupas por algo tan frívolo como el hecho de que te encuentras cubierto de sudor, tierra y sangre pero Jon solo se aferra más a ti cuando siente que intentas separarte.

Estás confuso, no debería tener conciencia de nada después de su muerte, intentas recordar si acaso el libro mencionaba algo sobre esto pero nada parece venir a tu mentes hasta que llegas a una conclusión extraña, él dijo que había visto como tú y a Mark lo enterraban, ¿cierto?, oh, no podía ser eso o ¿sí?

-¿Eras un fantasma? –tu voz es apenas audible pero parece haberte escuchado.

-No… creo, creo que sí.

Se separan por un momento mirándose entre sí, él parece querer cualquier explicación, cualquier respuesta que le saque de su confusión, tal vez no tenga mucho sentido seguir mintiendo, después de todo esta consciente de haber muerto.

-Te traje de regreso –susurras como si admitieras tu culpabilidad por haber hecho algo malo.

-¿Soy un zombi?

-Claro que no idiota –respondes con exasperación antes de reprenderte a ti mismo, se suponía que ibas a intentar tratarlo mejor –no eres un zombi, estás completamente vivo, resucitar es distinto a volver de la muerte –te callas dándote cuenta de lo estúpido que suenas intentando explicar las diferencias entre resucitar y volver como un no muerto, ambas cosas parecen casi lo mismo aunque no lo sean pero tu mente aun esta lo suficientemente estresada como para impedirte pensar con claridad. –Olvídalo, regresaste a la vida y eso es lo que importa, estas aquí y estas a salvo.

-¿Cómo...?

-Magia –lo interrumpes con brusquedad antes de que pueda terminar la frase, decir que fue gracias a la ciencia, vaya broma, han tenido suficientes invasiones de zombis en los últimos años como para saber eso.

-Dijiste que la magia no existía.

Ruedas los ojos, era obvio que aquel reclamo aparecería en algún momento, pasaste años burlándote de él por eso, aunque lo hacías por su bien.

-La dulce y estúpida magia de tus cuentos no existe, la magia real es una mierda desagradable y jodidamente enferma que posible termine arruinándote la vida –le adviertes en un intento de disuadirlo de hacer mas preguntas.

-Pero me trajiste –murmura sin mirarte a la cara.

-Jon, no importa cómo te traje de regreso, estás vivo y eso es lo único que importa, solo... solo no hagas más preguntas sobre esto ¿sí? –tu tono de voz casi suena como una súplica, algo que resulta extraño incluso para ti pero le deja más que claro que no quieres continuar con aquella plática, ni volver a tocar el tema.

Permanecen abrazándose un tiempo más, sin duda disfrutas de la sensación de su piel que poco a poco comienza a recurar su temperatura.

Finalmente se separan después de lo que parece una eternidad, todo parece más luminoso ahora y no solo por el hecho de que el cielo comienza a clarear, incluso sientes tu cuerpo un poco más ligero que antes.

No hay necesidad de decir nada, pero ambos entienden que es mejor irse del lugar, no tienes deseo alguno de explicar porque o como desenterraste una tumbas y porque ambos se encuentran cubiertos de heridas y suciedad, te colocas tú chaqueta que al parecer permaneció en el suelo todo el tiempo, solo recoges el bolso con el viejo libro en su interior aunque no importaría si dejaras aquel tomo abandonado en el lugar, esa cosa encontraría su camino de regreso a ti y lo has comprobado en más de una ocasión.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginó que el camino de regreso a su auto se volvería un verdadero suplicio y les queda más que claro que intentar conducir de regreso a su nuevo hogar no es una opción viable, demonios, sería más seguro conducir completamente ebrio que en tu estado actual pero al menos los asientos y la calefacción son un alivio para sus cuerpos agotados.

Tomas el teléfono que dejaste abandonado desde hace dos días y lo enciendes, la pantalla se llena de alertas de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, no solo es el contacto de Mark el que aparece en la pantalla sino también los de tus tres vecinos. No le toma mucho tiempo al teléfono comenzar a vibrar por una nueva llamada entrante del número de Mark, ¡por Dios!, son 5:20 de la mañana y la ultimas llamada se realizó hace menos de una hora, contestas sin muchas ganas colocando el altavoz, estas demasiado cansado como para discutir con Mark pero seguramente está preocupado por ti.

-Eduardo.

-¿Qué hay? –respondes cansado.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Desenterrando a Jon.

Intentas no reír ante el grito de Mark y los otros gritos que le hacen coro, al parecer está en compañía de los que parecen ser tus vecinos que parecen discutir por intentar apoderarse del teléfono.

Jon sonríe ante aquello y le guiñas un ojo indicándole que te siga el juego, él solo asiente y permanece en silencio.

-Jon murió Eduardo.

-Pues a mí me parece muy vivo, incluso está en el auto conmigo.

-Lo… desenterraste –esta vez es Edd el que habla e intentas no soltar una carcajada ante su horrorizada voz.

-Tenía que hacerlo, dudo que le quedara mucho tiempo de aire estando bajo tierra.

-¡Estas jodidamente loco! –Tom grita furioso a través del aparato y cada vez te parece más difícil seguir conteniendo tu risa.

-No lo creo, ¿quieren hablar con él?

El silencio es palpable desde el otro lado de la línea y Jon toma el aparato entre sus manos.

-¿Pueden venir por nosotros? No creo que podamos conducir –su voz es más suave y menos áspera que antes, eso es una buena señal.

El silencio es sepulcral y por un momento crees que la línea se ha cortado e incluso consideras cortar la llamada y volver a marcar.

-¿Jon? –la voz de Mark llega del otro lado aún demasiado incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo estas...?

-Te lo dije ¿no? –interrumpes antes de que pregunte. –Parece que no estaba tan muerto después de todo.

-Vamos de inmediato, ¿dónde están?

-Frente al cementerio.

La línea se corta sin más y ambos se relajan en sus asientos.

La luz del día comienza a imponerse sobre la noche permitiéndoles ver con mayor claridad el desastre que ambos se encuentran hechos, sus ropas están llenas de sangre seca y tierra, y sus cuerpos cubiertos de heridas.

Miras como Jon recorre con cuidado las suturas rojas en su pecho cubierto de moretones y te preguntas si acaso no le molestan sus costillas rotas, aunque ahora que lo recuerdas no se sentían rotas cuando se abrazaron en el cementerio, tal vez revivir ayudo a sanar sus heridas más severas.

Observas tus propias suturas, el libro no mencionaba si serian permanentes o desaparecerían con el tiempo pero es algo que podrán averiguar después, no quieres que aquellas marcas en tus brazos sean permanentes pero no piensas quejarte si así fuera.

-¿Te duelen?

-Parecen vías de tren.

Aquel comentario es realmente bobo pero te hace reír casi al borde de las lágrimas, no recuerdas la última vez que te sentiste tan feliz.

-Mejor cúbrete, no creo que a Mark le haga mucha gracia ver que hice eso.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Eso y más, ¿te molesta?

-No, está bien, creo incluso me gustan cómo se ven –te dice dándote una sonrisa infantil.

Enserio, no puedes con este sujeto tan jodidamente sincero hasta el punto de la estupidez, es completamente lo opuesto a ti en casi todo sentido, pero sabes que lo adoras por alguna razón que incluso desconoces aunque jamás será algo que admitirás en voz alta o ante cualquier persona.

Mierda, mientras más le miras menos te arrepientes de haber condenado tu alma y sabes que no te arrepentirás de todas la atrocidades que vas a cometer por traerlo de vuelta, es casi gracioso pensar en lo poco que te importa lo que sucederá contigo a partir de hoy.

Cierras los ojos, estas agotado y tal vez puedas descansar unos cuantos minutos antes de que Mark y seguramente tus vecinos lleguen y te veas ahogado en un mar de preguntas que no tienes muchos ánimos de responder.

Te encuentras tan cansado que apenas reaccionas cuando Jon toma tu mano entre las suyas y solo le das una sonrisa agotada a un con los ojos cerrados.

Solo dormirás unos minutos hasta que los demás lleguen.


	4. Día 3: Burned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia Original

Su pecho ardía con cada nueva bocana de aire pero no podía detenerse, miro atrás, las luces, las luces se veían cada vez más cerca y ella solo corría a ciegas en aquella fábrica abandonada sorteando obstáculos al azar e intentando mantener el equilibrio cada vez que tropezaba.

El coro de voces que quebrantaban el silencio del lugar nunca había sonado tan infernal como en aquel instante, risas, risotadas infernales llenaban aquel lugar, pero no eran demonios los que le perseguían eran algo peor, ¿por qué la odiaban?, nunca le hizo nada malo, nunca los molesto, nuca dijo nada ni volvió a intentar defenderse, había aprendido que era mejor no decir o hacer algo, era mucho peor soportar los abusos después de eso, la única vez que sintió la suficiente valentía para hablar y buscar socorro los maestros le habían dado la espalda, se habían puesto del lado de sus victimarios y la acusaron de problemática y mentirosa, incluso habían convencido a sus padres de que ella era el problema y ellos… ellos simplemente dejaron de tratarla igual cuando los rumores sobre ella llegaron a sus oídos, ellos simplemente la obligaban a volver a aquel infierno días tras día hasta que solo escapar de la escuela fue su única salida para no tener que soportar los golpes y los insultos pero aquello solo lo empeoro todo, sus notas bajaron, las llamadas constantes a sus padres, los reportes por su ausencia, no importaba cuanto buscara escapar de la situación todo se volvía cada vez peor y solo ella era la culpable.

Alguien grito su nombre en un tono tan burlesco y cruel que le habría hecho orinarse encima si no lo hubiera hecho ya y sus zapatos y calcetines húmedos eran prueba de ello, si lograba, si tan solo lograba encontrar un lugar en el cual esconderse hasta que se aburrieran y pudiera ir a casa estaría a salvo, no pensaba volver a la escuela, se escaparía de casa si era necesario, haría lo que fuera para que la expulsaran, solo quería irse, solo quería alejarse de ellos, ¡dios!, realmente iban a matarla de verdad. Ella solo había salido de casa por alimento para su mascota y ahora se encontraba golpeada y corriendo por su vida, se había encontrado con sus abusadores mientras regresaba a casa y ellos la habían rodeado como el grupo de hienas que eran, fue un error, fue un accidente, no había querido arañar el rostro de Alice.

Su pie se hundió en el suelo y soltó un grito de horror cuando la varilla se clavó en su pierna y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, sintió como su mandíbula se cerró de golpe haciendo que sus dientes chocaran contra si en un ruido sordo, grito de terror cuando el haz de luz delato su ubicación.

En aquel instante rogó a dios, rogó a cualquier ente misericordioso que se apiadara de ella, ¡que alguien le salvara!, ¡quien fuera!, tenía miedo y gimoteo con desesperación rogando que no la lastimarán mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, comenzó a disculparse hasta por su propia existencia buscando compadecer a sus agresores.

El golpe de la roca contra su rostro cegó su ojo derecho borrando su visión y las luces apuntando directamente contra rostro le impedían ver algo más que no fuera el cegador blanco, manoteo con desesperación aun intentando ponerse en pie cuando los adolescentes comenzaron a rodearla.

-Esta cerda se cago encima – ¿quién hablaba?, era incapaz de distinguir algo que no fueran los teléfonos apuntándole.

-¿Quien está grabando?

¿Grabando? ¡Estaban grabando! Intento incorporarse, aun podía correr, aun podía esconderse, aun…

-¡Arruinaste mi rostro perra estúpida! –aquel grito fue lo único que logro escuchar antes de que una patada se estrellara contra su rostro tirándola de nuevo al suelo, otro nuevo golpe con mayor fuerza que el anterior llego desde otro lado haciéndole ver estrellas.

El ruido y el dolor comenzaron a desaparecer a medida que más pies le pateaban.

Los golpes pararon cuando escucharon sus arcadas comenzó a expulsar el poco contenido de su estómago en una mezcla de comida, bilis, sangre y dientes, estaba segura que yo le quedaba ninguno en la boca, no podía respirar y sentía que se ahogaba mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, el líquido caliente sobre su rostro la obligo a intentar abrir su único ojos bueno y tratar de levantar la cabeza, miro el brillo enceguecedor del teléfono apenas permitiéndole distinguir el pene del chico le estaba orinando encima.

Alguien dejo caer una roca sobre su cabeza y finalmente todo se apagó, su cuerpo convulsiono unos momentos antes de que finalmente llegara el alivio de la inconsciencia llevándose consigo las risas infernales que le rodeaba.

-Oigan, no se está moviendo.

-No jodas, solo está fingiendo –la voz femenina hablo mientras pisaba una de las manos de la chica sobre el suelo sin recibir ninguna queja.

El grupo de adolescentes guardaron silencio mientras se miraban unos a otros.

-Está muerta –aquello no era una pregunta sino una afirmación de uno de los adolescentes del grupo que comenzó a retroceder. – ¡Es tu puta culpa Alice! –grito empujando a la chica castaña a su lado trastabillo antes de tropezar y caer sobre sus posadera. – ¡Yo no hice nada! –volvió a gritar antes de dar la media vuelta y alejarse corriendo del lugar.

Hubo un breve silencio entre el grupo de cinco adolescentes que miraban nerviosos a su sexto miembro correr del lugar o al menos intentarlo, un adolescente rubio se lanzó sobre el otro tacleándolo antes de que llegara muy lejos, todos miraron la lucha antes de que el rubio más grande y pesado sometiera al otro hombre después de golpearle con un tubo en la cabeza ante el grito horror de una de las chicas.

-Cierra la boca Cloe –chillo Alice abofeteando el rostro de la chica que gritaba obligándola a callar.

-¿Qué mierda vamos a hacer?

-¡Lo mataste, lo mataste!

-Vámonos de aquí.

Los gritos y reclamos llenos de pánico inundaron el lugar hasta que finalmente el rubio que había detenido a su compañero grito.

-¡Cierren la puta boca! –dijo intentando no delatar su pánico en sus palabras y acallando al grupo. –Vamos a quemarlos, si no los encuentran… –trago saliva antes de continuar, no estaba seguro de lo que decía pero no iba a arruinar su vida por esto, era mayor de edad, tenía un futuro y no iba a arruinar su vida por una puta barata por la que nadie preguntaría y por un marica cobarde –podemos hacer que se vea como un accidente y… tengo gasolina en mi casa.

Nadie dijo nada ante aquella idea, solo hubo un silencio tenso antes de que el grupo asintiera y comenzaran a seguir al ahora líder.

No les tomo mucho tiempo regresar a lugar, quizás una hora o un poco más, esta vez llevaban lámparas para alumbrar su camino, miraron como todo continuaba como lo habían dejado, pero ninguno dijo nada mientras comenzaban a vaciar la gasolina por el lugar.

El líder del grupo de matones comenzó a caminar sintiendo que sus manos temblaban mientras vaciaba el galón de gasolina sobre la chica sobre el suelo, miro a su alrededor viendo a sus compañeros terminar de vaciar la gasolina; encendió una cerilla entre sus manos temblorosas viendo a la chica bajo sus pies, el sudor frío le empapaba podía jurar haber visto la mano de la chica moverse sus dedos, por un instante realmente dudo de lo estaba por hacer y sin embargo aquello no fue suficiente, soltó la cerilla sobre el cuerpo de la chica.

La llamarada surgió con violencia y solo alcanzo a cubrir su rostro con sus manos antes de salir corriendo junto a sus compañeros que hacían lo mismo.

Su piel ardía y su corazón latía con fuerza viendo como las llamas comenzaban a devorar el lugar como si de papel se tratara, corrió tan rápido como podía sin atreverse a mirar a atrás escuchando los gritos agónicos de la chica moribunda chillando por sobre el crepitar del fuego.

No había sido su imaginación, realmente se había movido, realmente la había quemado viva, pero él no iba a arruinar su vida por una indeseable como esa, ni por un cobarde al que al parecer le había roto la cabeza y se consumía entre la llamarada, esto no era su culpa, nada de esto era su culpa, todo era culpa de Alice, todo era culpa de ella y el no arruinaría su futuro por esto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que rara vez suelo agregar notas cuando escribo algo, la verdad este capitulo pensaba que fuera de Cuphead sobre el Diablo solo para hacer este chiste.
> 
> ~*~
> 
> -... y entonces le dije: "Jódete padre, haré un cielo del infierno con juego de azar y mujerzuelas" –dijo mientras agitaba su puño al aire en señal de amenaza mientras que King miraba con una expresión contrariada a su jefe.
> 
> -Y entones monto un casino –dijo con cierta incredulidad el crupier mientras vaciaba su vaso de un trago ante la mirada suspicaz de su jefe que dio una calada a su puro. -Cayó solo porque... –se detuvo con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando la expresión irritada de su jefe mientras aflojaba ligeramente el nudo de su corbatín.
> 
> -King –la voz grave del Diablo el hizo saltar sitiándose un niño a la expectativa de una reprimenda. 
> 
> -Creo, creo que mi descanso esta por terminar –se excuso el dado con nerviosismos... 
> 
> ~*~ 
> 
> La verdad el capitulo iba a tratar sobre la caída del diablo del paraíso para poder parodiar la frase del Paraíso perdido de Milton -"La mente es su propio lugar, y puede en sí misma, hacer un cielo del infierno, y un infierno del cielo."- y el chiste de Bender de "Hare mi propio ____ con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas"
> 
> Pero nah... no me gusto esto escribir esta historia pero en fin... ya esta, solo necesitaba algo para avanzar.


	5. Día 4: Excessive laceration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Eddsworld
> 
> Parte 2: 23. Nosebleed  
> Parte 3: 27. Eyetrauma  
> Parte 4: 29. Monster form / Transformation

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme las coordenadas, nadie va a culparte por esto Edd –el meloso tono de Tord hizo que Edd se sintiera enfermo –. Vamos viejo amigo, ¿que son solo un par de números?

“¿Qué eran solo un par de números?” La pregunta se repitió en la mente de Edd con burla, un par de números era lo que evitaba que Tord asumiera el completo control del mundo y lo último que Edd permitirá era que ese idiota traidor se saliera con la suya, ya había perdido demasiado a lo largo de los años, perdió a sus amigos, la cola, su hogar, todas y cada una de las cosas que alguna vez le importaron en la vida se habían esfumado y no había nada más que Tord pudiera arrebatarle en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera le importaba si moría en aquel lugar, no era como si algo valioso fuera a perderse con su muerte y seguramente alguien más tomaría su puesto, después de todo no era más que una pieza sustituible en aquella guerra. 

Miro a Tord a los ojos notando su molestia, dudaba que hubiera muchas personas que se atrevieran a mirar con desafío al Líder Rojo pero de alguna manera considero aquel pequeño acto de rebeldía como una victoria personal, Tord no lo rompería tan fácil como seguramente lo había hecho con todos aquellos que hubieran terminado en aquel cuarto de tortura antes que él.

-Las cosas no tienen que terminar así y lo sabes Edd, puedes unirte a mí al igual que lo hicieron Matt y Tom.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es tu mejor propuesta Tord? Piensas que voy a entregarle el mundo a un bastardo megalómano por un par de traidores, por mí, tú y ellos pueden irse al diablo –siseo sin apartar la vista del otro hombre que por unos segundos pareció consternado antes de que nuevamente su expresión volviera a mostrar aquella sonrisa prepotente que le hacía desear lanzarse sobre el otro y destrozar su cara a golpes.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda cuando Tord coloco su pie sobre el bloque de madera sobre el que apenas lograba mantenerse en equilibro y lo hizo bailotear un poco, sintió como su piel ardía cuando la cuerda que ataba sus brazos tras su espalda se ajustaba aún más sobre su ya lacerada piel, no había que ser un genio para imaginar lo que sucedería si aquel bloque desaparecía.

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te unas a mí y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, viejo amigo –la voz del noruego fue un susurro lo suficientemente escalofriante para estremecer a Edd, mientras Tord movía nuevamente el bloque de madera bajo sus pies.

-No somos amigos, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? Tú mismo lo dijiste.

-En ese caso, supongo que tendré que obtener las cosas por las malas.

Una patada fue más que suficiente para eliminar aquel trozo de madera sobre el que se había mantenido en pie todo ese tiempo; en aquel instante lo único que el británico escucho fue el sonido de sus huesos dislocándose bajo su propio peso y sus gritos de dolor, jadeo y se retorció mientras sus brazos se elevaban sobre su cabeza en una posición anormal, sus pies colgaban a escasos centímetros del suelo apenas permitiéndole mantenerse sobre las puntas de sus pies, pataleo buscando desesperadamente cualquier apoyo que pudiera encontrar sintiendo como un hilo de baba escapaba de boca, seguramente dándole un aspecto realmente patético, por unos momentos miro a Tord que permanecía impasible frente a él, sabía que las cosas a partir de aquel punto solo podrían empeorarían pero no le daría el gusto a Tord de escucharlo rogar misericordia.

-¿Es…eso… es… todo? –sus palabras fueron solo un susurro entrecortado que desconocía como había logrado pronunciar, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza saboreando el cobrizo sabor de su propia sangre en un intento de que acallar un nuevo sollozo que estuvo cerca de dejar escapar cuando fue incapaz de continuar manteniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies provocando que nuevamente quedara colgado.

Tord permaneció en su sitio por unos momentos, ¿qué tan lejos se encontraba dispuesto a llegar Edd? Le había negado cualquier líquido y alimento durante los últimos dos días dejando que el hambre y la deshidratación hicieran su trabajo debilitándolo, le había impedido dormir obligándolo a permanecer en equilibrio sobre aquel trozo de madera y ahora mientras colgaba de sus brazos dislocados seguía intentando desafiarlo. Tom ni siquiera había opuesto tanta resistencia como lo estaba haciendo Edd en aquellos instantes y Matt, bueno, él fue pan comido, lo único tuvo que  hacer con el pelirrojo fue jugar un poco con su mente para tener su entera lealtad.

-Esto no tiene que continuar Edd, solo acepta unirte a mí y todo puede quedar en él pasado.

El noruego retrocedió un par de pasos mientras limpiaba la sangre y saliva de Edd de su rostro, ¿realmente se había atrevido a escupirle? Si Edd quería que las cosas fueran de esa forma, bien, cumpliría su deseo, todos los hombres tenían un punto de quiebre él encontraría el de su viejo amigo.

El golpe contra su estómago hizo desaparecer el aliento del castaño que pronto sintió como las arcadas empezaban a ahogarlo, se sentía demasiado mareado y apenas lograba enfocar su borrosa vista en Tord que había comenzado a moverse a alguno rincón de aquella sala.

-Si así quieres que sean las cosas, así serán. Sabes pensaba estrenar esto para castigar a Tom, no tienes idea de todos los errores que comete ese estúpido borracho pero supongo que es lo mismo usarlo contigo –dijo el noruego sosteniendo el gato de nueve colas entre sus manos dejando que las pequeñas piezas de metal atadas a la puntas tintinearan tras chocar entre sí, se detuvo unos instantes esperando cualquier suplica de Edd aceptando su redención, si se tratara de Tom ni siquiera hubiera dudado en lazar el primer golpe, después de todo odiaba al testigo de Jehová que había destrozado su cuerpo y destruido su robot pero con Edd las cosas eran distintas, lo único que ese terco idiota tenía que hacer era darle unas estúpidas coordenadas y todo terminaría, él ni siquiera pensaba usar a Edd como un soldado más, él realmente estaba siendo sincero ofreciéndole nuevamente su amistad al británico.

Cuando el primer golpe cayó sobre su cuerpo Edd apenas logro procesarlo, un chasquido y un aguijonazo en donde su piel expuesta fue cortada, el siguiente golpe desgarro su sucia sudadera dejando solo un corte superficial pero no fue tan afortunado de conseguir una herida leve con el tercer golpe, la piel de su pierna izquierda fue desgarrada junto a su pantalón.

Diez, quince, veintitrés, dejo de contar los golpes cuando fue incapaz de continuar intentando mantenerse en pie, incluso el dolor de sus articulaciones dislocadas dejo de sentirse como una molestia, ¿cómo podría ser una molestia si apenas era capaz de sentir su propio cuerpo?

-¡Es suficiente!

¿Había otra persona en aquel lugar? ¿Siempre estuvo ahí o recién acababa de aparecer? No sabía, quizás esa voz estaba en su imaginación, Tord sonaba molesto con quien fuera que había interferido con su castigo y eso le hizo saber que aquella voz debía ser real.

-No te metas esto.

-Me arrastraste aquí para mantener con vida a ese tipo, soy bueno en mi trabajo pero no puedo resucitar a los muertos.

La voz llego difusa a oídos de Edd pero podía distinguir aquel acento en cualquier lugar, tenía que ser una broma, no importaba, realmente le estaba costado demasiado continuar manteniéndose despierto, solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos unos segundos y descansar.

Tord miro con ira al hombre que se había atrevido a detenerlo sostenido su mano evitando que lanzara un nuevo golpe, bajo otras circunstancias le habría disparado al español por su atrevimiento, sin embargo sus palabras lograron disipar un poco su ira, Edd colgaba lánguido de la cuerda y su respiración era tan superficial que apenas parecía estarlo haciendo.

-¿Qué esperas para hacer tu trabajo? –bramo molesto, había destrozado el cuerpo de Edd y ni siquiera había  conseguido hacer que gritara, necesitaba salir de aquel lugar y quitarse toda aquella sangre de encima, soltó un suspiro mirando a su viejo amigo, Edd podía vanagloriarse de ser la primera persona que le hiciera sentir enfermo de encontrarse cubierto de sangre.

Miro como su antiguo vecino se apuraba a acercarse al británico y volteaba a mirarle expectante.

-Necesito que corte la cuerda, señor –Eduardo sentía aquella última palabra como veneno en su boca, odiaba a aquel sujeto al que se había visto obligado a seguir pero no podía hacer nada al respecto por mucho que lo deseara.

Se apuró a evitar que Edd cayera de bruces contra el suelo cuando su cuerpo se desplomo, no había esperado que el cuerpo del castaño fueran tan pesado pero se las arregló para dejarlo sobre el piso sin déjalo caer, sabía que debió haber interferido antes pero no podía arriesgarse a mostrar misericordia o debilidad frente al Líder de la armada; desconocía porque el tipo había decidido llamarlo a él específicamente para ser quien se encargara de mantener a Edd bajo con vida y realmente no quería enterarse.

Miro al otro por unos segundos, si Edd continuaba en aquella base dudaba que permaneciera mucho tiempo con vida, necesitaba ayudarlo a escapar de aquel lugar y lo haría con gusto si Edd estaba dispuesto a llevar consigo a Mark, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan desinteresado?, dios, Jon realmente lo había ablandado.

-Llámame cuando el prisionero se encuentre en condiciones para ser interrogado nuevamente.

Las palabras del líder de la armada le sorprendieron sacándolo de sus pensamientos, intento no soltar un suspiro de alivio tras escuchar aquellas palabras, eso significaba que mientras Edd no se recuperaba su líder no se acercaría, si falsificaba algunos informes seguramente eso le compraría tiempo suficiente para planear alguna forma de escapar de aquel lugar con vida.

El líder de la armada paso a su lado sin molestarse en mirarlo siquiera.

-Una cosa más –la voz del noruego tras él por poco le hizo saltar sobre su sitio pero de alguna forma logro mantener la compostura –, si dejas que alguien más se entere de su presencia en este lugar tú y tu amigo pueden darse por muertos, ¿fui claro soldado?

-Por supuesto señor –murmuro antes de escuchar como la puerta de la celda se cerraba tras la salida del líder de la armada.

Se dejó caer sobre suelo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos sin importarle mucho mancharse de sangre.

-Carajo –susurros dándole una mirada rápida a Edd –, más te vale que valga la pena arriesgar mi vida por ti.

~*~

Desde que había despertado no había despegado la vista del español que permanecía enfrascado en su lectura, no se atrevía a moverse de su sitio y delatar que había recuperado la conciencia hace tiempo, a decir verdad se encontraba agradecido de no haber despertado en una sucia celda como lo había esperado, definitivamente despertar en un colchón era mucho mejor que hacerlo sobre el duro y frío suelo de concreto de una celda, sino fuera porque se encontraba prisionero y que sus muñecas estaban esposadas a la camilla sobre la que permanecía recostado se encontraría disfrutando de la situación.

-Pensé que ibas a ser más hablador cuando despertaras.

La voz de Eduardo le sorprendió por unos instantes, ya no valía la pena que siguiera actuando.

-Porque quisiera hablar con una de las mascotas de Tord, ¿no deberías ir moviendo la cola a avisarle que su nuevo juguete despertó?

-Cierra la boca perdedor –siseo Eduardo por lo bajo –, ¿tú qué sabes de todas formas?

-Que necesito saber, es bástate obvio saber de qué bando estas, no creí que fueras tan jodidamente cobarde para unirte al tipo que mato a tu amigo.

Aquello era un golpe bajo y Edd lo sabía pero no le importaba demasiado.

Eduardo cerró su libro abandonándolo y en su asiento, camino hasta quedar al lado del otro castaño, apenas si quedaban signos de tortura en su cuerpo, cualquiera consideraría aquella recuperación como un verdadero milagro y si no fuera por el hecho de que él se recuperaba de la misma manera también lo haría, al parecer ninguno de los dos había vuelto completamente a la normalidad después del incidente que les dio superpoderes, realmente debió ser un golpe de suerte que el Líder Rojo no quisiera que nadie se enterara de la presencia de Edd en aquel lugar o tendría que responder demasiadas preguntas y enfrentarse a una posible ejecución por ocultar la recuperación del otro.

Llevo una de sus manos al cuello de Edd y apretó lo suficiente para cortarle la respiración, si el otro no hubiera comenzado a actuar como un cretino no estaría haciendo eso, el británico debía entender lo fácil que le resultaría a cualquiera matarlo en ese lugar y porque no, desquitarse un poco de aquel ultimo comentario. Cuando el sonido de las esposas golpeando contra los barrotes de la camilla mientras Edd intentaba liberarse de sus grilletes comenzó a disminuir fue su señal para apártese del otro y dejarlo respirar nuevamente.

Edd jadeo en busca de aire mirando con furia a Eduardo que permaneció con una mueca burlesca.

-Estaba esperando al menos un “gracias” por todo el tiempo que he pasado cuidando de ti.

-Cretino.

-Idiota.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro con desafío hasta que una risa nerviosa comenzó a surgir de ambos, ninguno sabía que era lo que les provocaba tanta gracia pero aquella risa era un verdadero desahogo para ambos.

-Lo siento –mascullo Eduardo sentándose pesadamente sobre la silla al lado de la camilla.

Por unos instantes Edd paro de reír mirando extrañado al moreno, aquella era la primera en toda su vida que le había escuchado disculparse, algo debía estar realmente mal con Eduardo para pronunciar algo como eso.

-Eduardo.

-¿Qué?

-Estas… ¿estás bien?

-No soy a quien estuvieron torturando hace unos días.

-Esa no es una repuesta –reprocho Edd sin apartar la vista del otro.

Eduardo río por lo bajo y miro al techo soltando un largo suspiro.

-¿Te parece que estoy bien? Estoy atrapado en este sitio, bajo el mando de un tipo al que aborrezco, sabiendo que yo y Mark podemos ser ejecutados ante cualquier error.

Edd permaneció en silencio procesando las palabras del otro.

-¿Por qué se unieron entonces?

-Porque era eso o ser ejecutados, a diferencia de ti, Mark y yo no tuvimos tanta suerte escapando.

Era cierto, si no fuera porque Matt de alguna forma termino encontrándolos y les ofreció la oportunidad de unirse posiblemente los hubieran ejecutado.

-Tengo una propuesta para ti.

Edd miro a Eduardo con interés, no podría negar que una parte de él desconfiaba de lo que fuera que español pudiera proponerle pero permaneció en silencio a la espera de lo que el otro pudiera decir.

-Puedo ayudarte a escapar con una condición.

-¿Cual? –sabía que la ayuda no vendría gratis, debió haberlo imaginado.

-Llévate a Mark contigo hasta un lugar seguro –quizás al principio cuando se unieron a la Armada él y Mark pudieron sobrellevar las cosas pero en los últimos meses Mark se encontraba cometiendo demasiados errores y no solo cuando le obligaban a ir al campo de batalla, incluso se había vuelto demasiado torpe dentro de la base, quizás finalmente su amigo estaba comenzando a ceder a la presión, si las cosas continuaba de esa forma iba terminar haciendo que lo mataran. Realmente deseaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando con su amigo pero el rubio se negaba a hablar al respecto sin importar cuanto preguntara, Mark realmente necesitaba alejarse de aquel lugar.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Edd trago saliva, ni siquiera estaba seguro de la razón por la que su voz tembló al preguntar aquello, pero realmente aquella propuesta no le daba buena espina.

-Estaré bien, puedo cuidar bastante bien de mi mismo –Eduardo sonrió ante aquello, realmente parecía que Edd estaba preocupado por su bienestar pero no necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por él.

-Entonces, ¿cómo propones escapar de aquí?

-No te preocupes por eso ahora, solo intenta descansar y déjame leer un rato, es la primera vez en meses que tengo un momento de ocio –dijo levantándose de su asiento y volviendo al mueble donde su libro permanecía abandonado.

-Al menos podrías quitarme estas cosas –se quejó Edd haciendo tintinear las esposas que le ataban a la camilla.

-Lo haría con gusto pero eres menos molesto cuando no te mueves, pero si insistes puedo sedarte para que cierres la boca.

-Estoy bien, gracias –murmuro Edd recostándose nuevamente, Eduardo tenía razón, debía aprovechar aquel momento para descansar, desconocía cuánto tiempo pasaría para que tuviera otra oportunidad como aquella nuevamente, incluso si no confiaba del todo en Eduardo por el momento era lo más cercano que tenía a alguien velando por su seguridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia y lamente eso, esta sería una primera parte del fic Eye trauma del primer Goretober el cual volveré a subir corregido cuando llegue al día 27.  
> Pondré que capítulos le sigue a este cuando llegue a las historias que corresponden a esos días, la verdad pensaba usar este tema para un capítulo de Gravity Falls, pero necesitaba más colalosers.  
> Colalosers o EddTom, bueno ambas ships me gustan ya veremos cómo se desarrolla la historia.


	6. Día 5: Supernatural / Urban legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Eddsworld
> 
> Parte 1: 2. Stiches  
> Parte 2: 5. Supernatural/ Urban legend  
> Parte 3: 13. Bruises/ Minor cuts  
> Parte 4: 20. Ritual  
> Extra: 6. Possession

El problema con la magia es que se vuelve como una droga, en un momento decides adentrarte en ella pensando que se trata de una tontería con la cual puedes gastar un par de horas de ocio, haciendo cosas tan simples como mejorar algo de tú suerte, cosa que por supuesto terminas atribuyendo a la mera coincidencia y sin embargo continuas adentrándote en ese mundillo más que por que creas en el por morbo y curiosidad y ¿por qué no? Para gastar algo del tiempo libre que tenías de sobra durante tu adolescencia.

Antes de que te dieras cuentas pasaste de simples tonterías a cosas muchos más turbias gracias a aquel libro que alguna vez encontraste en aquella librería de segunda mano a la que alguna vez acompañaste a Mark (y del que desde entonces te fue imposible deshacerte).

Fue algo bastante imprudente de tu parte pensar que nunca sufrirás un desliz y que siempre saldrías airoso de cualquier situación, tu propia temeridad fue lo que casi te condenó la primera vez, cuando accidentalmente terminaste invocando a un demonio que pronto escapó de tu control, apenas lograste salvar tu pellejo en aquella ocasión y deshacerte de la criatura antes de que pudiese reclamar tu alma o hacer algún daño irreparable.

Aquel incidente fue el que te obligó a abandonar cualquier tema relacionado a lo sobrenatural y nunca volver a tocarlo, sinceramente pensaste que pasarías el resto de tu vida alejado de ese mundo, pero las circunstancias te obligaron a volver y vaya forma de hacerlo, traer a alguien de entre los muertos pudiera no ser algo realmente complicado pero exigía pagar un alto precio.

Un gruñido inhumano resuena en aquella casa, solo segundo antes de que escuches la puerta de una de las habitaciones romperse y un concierto de gritos inundando el lugar, el escándalo no dura demasiado o al menos dura menos que en otras ocasiones pero desconoces si eso es una buena o mala señal.

Suspiras con cansancio, ha sido una largar noche y quieres volver a casa pero aun tienes cosas que hacer en aquel lugar antes de poder irte.

Entras al cuarto de baño en la segunda planta, el lugar es amplio, quizás tenga el doble del tamaño del baño de tu departamento, ¿o es más grande? Te encojes de hombros sin darle importancia al asunto y te acercas al lavabo.

Miras tu reflejo en el espejo y te das cuenta que luces como una mierda, necesitas un corte de pelo y quizás comenzar a dormir un poco más, realmente has descuidado bastante tu imagen últimamente pero tu imagen es lo último que te preocupa. Abres la llave del agua y comienzas a lavar tus manos con los guantes de látex aun puestos, solo necesitas limpiar la sangre, cuando finalmente consideras que es suficiente cierras la llave del lavabo y te quitas los guantes solo para sustituirlos con un nuevo par de cuero y guardas el par descartado en una bolsa, no quieres dejar ninguna huella que pueda delatarte incluso si sabes que es imposible que te culpen por la única muerte que has provocado en aquel hogar, bueno, la única muerte que has cometido directamente en cuanto a las otras, dudas que puedan culpar a un ser humano de ellas, como fuera, suspiras y sales del lugar, el sonido de estática de la planta baja es el único sonido del lugar.

El televisor encendido es una señal de que aquella “cosa”, “ser”, “ente” (es difícil encontrar una correcta categoría para lo que trajiste a este hogar),  se encuentra en la planta baja, tu no dejaste encendido el aparato por lo que aquella cosa fue quien debió hacerlo.

Un televisor digital no debería producir estática pero la presencia de ese ente logra hacer que la produzca, quizás porque la estática ayuda a canalizar parte de las voces que siguen a aquellos seres.

Te sientas en el sofá agotado e intentas ignorar la escena frete a ti que para este punto ya se ha convertido en algo con lo que te sientes familiarizado.

-Buen trabajo niño –la criatura te felicita y su voz es acompañada de un eco producido por la estática, te es imposible distinguir si aquella voz es femenina o masculina pero el cuerpo es el de una mujer.

En otras circunstancias te molestaría ser tratado como un niño pero el ser que esta frente a ti es mucho más antiguo de lo que puedes imaginar y para “eso” no eres más que un niño.

-¿Puedo irme? –es molesto pensar que tengas que pedir permiso para poder hacer algo pero no estás dispuesto a arriesgarte a hacer algo que pueda irritar al ente frete a ti en especial siendo consciente de lo que puede hacer contigo si así lo desea.

Miras a la mujer desnuda levantarse del sofá y estirarse dejando caer el cadáver del infante que hasta hace solo unos momentos se encontraba sobre sus piernas abrazando como si fuera un juguete. Desvías la mirada tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de incomodidad que te invade, tú no desnudaste a la mujer y tampoco hiciste las marcas que llenan su cuerpo.

-Nos volveremos a ver en algún momento niño.

Aquellas simples palabras te llenan de alivio y para ti es más que suficiente para salir del lugar sin mirar atrás.

El viento frió de la noche golpea tu rostro y un peso sobre tus hombros desaparece, un sacrificio más solo te acerca a librarte de la deuda que contrajiste aquella noche que decidiste traer a Jon de regreso.

Esperas hasta encontrarte lo suficientemente lejos para quitar las bolsas que cubren tus zapatos y guardarlas junto a los guantes de látex, la ropa oscura oculta cualquier mancha en tu ropa pero siempre eres lo suficientemente cuidadoso para mantener esas manchas al mínimo, de todas maneras, tienes un cambio de ropa esperando por ti en tu auto.

Te giras para mirar atrás, la calle de la que te alejas se encuentra sumida en la oscuridad y las luces de los faroles no son suficientes para despejarla, te sientes seguro sabiendo que nada de lo ocurrido en aquella casa que parece tragarse la luz que la rodea fue escuchado, tampoco existe forma de que te relacionen con lo sucedido en ese lugar.

Con un suspiro miras al cielo, la noche esta despejada y te sientes feliz de disfrutar del silencio nocturno, por algunos días no habrá voces ni sombras acechantes, por algunos días podrás retomar el ritmo normal de tu vida hasta que “ellos” deseen otro sacrificio. 

Cuando llegas a tu auto comienzas a cambiarte de ropa y la arrojas a un contenedor de basura, rocías algo de gasolina dentro del contenedor y dejas caer una cerilla, pronto el basurero esta en llamas y cierras la tapa del contenedor, la falta de oxígeno apagara el fuego y no tendrás que preocuparte porque el fuego llame la atención de alguien.

Conduces por algunas horas sin ir a ningún lugar en específico hasta que el taque está casi vacío  y sabes que es tiempo de volver a casa, simplemente quieres hacer tiempo para que nadie en el edificio note el momento en que regresas a casa.

Llenas el tanque de gasolina antes de volver a casa, solo para que Mark no se queje porque lo dejaste vacío.

Las luces de todos los departamentos se encuentran apagadas y solo las luces de los pasillos están encendidas. Eso es una ventaja, si aún vivieras en casa Mark se encontraría despierto esperándote en la sala solo para reprenderte como si fueras un adolescente, no es que a Mark realmente le importase pero era una broma entre ambos, en realidad, era Mark quien usualmente solía llegar a casa de madrugada después de acudir a una fiesta que se extendía más de la cuenta, tu solo solías atraparlo llegando a esas horas a casa por tu costumbre de tomar cola fría durante la madrugada (incluso si el clima era en extremo frío), así que solías reprenderlo solo para fastidiarlo un rato y él solía hacer lo mismo siempre que la oportunidad se presentaba, pero ahora que vivían en departamentos separados esa costumbre había muerto.

Mark y tú han estado hablando de conseguir otra casa, pero tendrán que esperar algo de tiempo para eso, el seguro de la casa tardara bastante en llegar y mientras tanto tendrán que continuar viviendo en aquellos departamentos junto a tus vecinos.

Ninguno de tus vecinos hizo muchas preguntas sobre el regreso de Jon, quizás porque para ellos cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal era lo normal (de buena mano sabias que los idiotas provocaron un apocalipsis zombi de origen sobrenatural) o quizás ninguno quería tocar el tema sabiendo que hasta cierto punto lo sucedido fue su culpa. Mark tampoco quiso cuestionar demasiado sobre el asunto, para él era más que suficiente con tenerlo de vuelta incluso si sospechaba que había algo turbio en el asunto y que tu estas directamente involucrado en ello, en cuanto a Jon, él sabía que no querías hablar sobre el asunto, que tus salidas nocturnas y los estados paranoicos que a veces tenías estaban directamente relacionados con su regreso, sin embargo después de casi dos meses ambos había llegado a un acuerdo tácito de no tocar ese tema y fingir que nada había pasado, que él no había muerto y que tu no habías profanado su tumba para traerlo de regreso.

Mientras estas a solo un piso de llegar a tu departamento no puedes evitar que vuelva el mismo sentimiento de molestia que has tenido desde que tú y Jon regresaron, es en ese piso donde viven tus vecinos, el problema no es el pelirrojo, ni Edd (por una vez ese perdedor no es el problema), no, ellos no son el problema, tu problema esta con Tom, aquel sujeto que no puede pasar ni un día sin una gota de alcohol en su sistema, desde el primer momento que volviste supiste que había algo mal con él y te tomo días averiguar que era, desde entonces has hecho todo lo posible por evitar al sujeto y por no permitir que se acerque demasiado a Jon y Mark.

Cuando llegas al final de la escalera una voz te llama haciendo que te detengas en seco, maldices tu suerte, lo último que querías hacer aquella noche era encontrarte con el alcohólico, te encuentras demasiado cansado para confrontarlo pero si tienes que hacerlo lo harás.

Te giras para enfrentar al hombre que permanece al fondo de la escalera y te sientas en el último escalón, Tom te mira con su ánfora en la mano y con un gesto relajado da un profundo trago, ni siquiera hace un esfuerzo por acercarse a la escalera y eso es una mala señal, tu paranoia hizo que tallaras algunos sellos de protección en los escalones de la escalera que conducían a tu departamento y que ocultaste bajo la alfombra que voluntariosamente decidiste arreglar  

-¿Por qué no me das un trago de eso? –preguntas sin siquiera hacer atisbo de intentar levantarte del escalón en el que descansas.

-No puedo subir pero supongo que ya los sabes ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –tu fingida ignorancia irrita a Tom que suelta un gruñido.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para traerlo de regreso? ¿Venderle tu alma al diablo?

Sueltas una carcajada sin querer, ¿el diablo?, ojala hubiera sido a algo tan bueno como eso.

-¿En serio crees en semejante tontería? –preguntas sin parar de reír.

El brillo violáceo en las cuencas de Tom hace que pares de reír y que instintivamente lleves tu mano al interior de tu chaqueta buscando el arma que cargas contigo, eso alerta al hombre frente a ti que levanta las manos en un gesto de paz y cierra los ojos haciendo desaparecer aquel fulgor.

-Escucha no quiero pelear, solo quiero hablar.

Ahora eres tu quien se encuentra irritado, eso quiere decir que el sujeto te estuvo esperando, estuvo esperando un momento en que pudiera encontrarte solo y eso no es buena señal para ti.

-¿Qué quieres? –eres hostil al hablar y él lo nota.

-Pedirte un favor, bien, solo quiero pedirte un simple favor.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerte un favor?

-No tienes que…

-Exacto, no tengo que –cortas la conversación y te levantas dispuesto a marcharte del lugar.

-¡Eduardo!

-Cierra la boca ¿quieres? Vas a despertar a los vecinos –adviertes, lo último que quieres es llamar la atención sobre ti.

-Escucha, necesito ayuda, bien.

Te detienes un momento y sabes que vas a arrepentirte de lo que harás pero no tienes mucho que perder de todas formas.

-Bien, pero hablaremos de lo que sea que quieras hablar mañana, con luz y gente alrededor –adviertes con desconfianza.

Tom parece aliviado y sonríe.

-Tú elige el lugar.

-Lo que digas.

Algo no cuadra, algo simplemente esta fuera de lugar pero te encuentras demasiado cansado para pensar mucho en el asunto.

Te arrastras hasta tu departamento a oscuras y te desprendes de la mayor parte de ropa que dejas tirada por el lugar, solo quieres llegar a tu cama y dormir.

Escuchas los ronquidos de otra persona provenientes de tu cama y ni siquiera puedes sentirte irritado por el asunto, Jon tiene su propia habitación pero rara vez duerme en ella. El peso de tu cuerpo subiendo al colchón despierta a Jon.

-¿Eduardo? –su voz somnolienta te llama.

-Uhm –solo atinas a hacer un sonido afirmativo mientras ocultas tu rostro contra la almohada.

-Me alegro que regresaras.

Sonrientes contra la almohada y sientes como Jon se acurruca más cerca de ti.

-Déjame dormir Jon –murmuras escuchando el atisbo de una risa de parte de tu compañero.

Te agrada el sentimiento de calidez que esa risa produce en ti.


	7. Día 6: Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Eddsworld
> 
> Parte 1: 2. Stiches  
> Parte 2: 5. Supernatural/ Urban legend  
> Parte 3: 13. Bruises/ Minor cuts  
> Parte 4: 20. Ritual  
> Extra: 6. Possession

Tus manos tiemblan mientras sostienes la botella entre tus garras, te frustra ser incapaz de desenroscar la tapa.

La botella cruje a medida que ejerces presión hasta que ocurre lo inevitable, el líquido se derrama sobre el suelo, ni siquiera el vidrio puede atravesar tu piel en estos momentos, el aroma a alcohol es más intenso de lo que nunca imaginaste e incluso llega a hacerte sentir lo suficientemente mareado como para tener que sentarte sobre la cama para evitar caer, te abrazas a ti mismo sintiendo como tus garras desgarran tu sudadera.

El líquido derramado es lo suficientemente tentador como para que quieras lamerlo del suelo cual perro, cualquier cosa para borrar el sabor a sangre que inunda tu boca. Aquel sujeto nunca espero encontrase contigo, no espero que regresarías a casa temprano ni que aquella cosa te alertaría sobre su presencia, que irías hasta el laboratorio de Tord y le atacarías.

Posiblemente cuando el bastardo regrese ira hasta tu habitación para felicitarte por el buen trabajo.

Sientes como la cosa en tu interior gruñe ansiosa y un hilo de saliva escapa de la comisura de tus labios ante la idea de devorar el cadáver de aquel hombre, puedes sentir como tu cuerpo quiere cambiar, tomar la forma de una bestia para que "eso" pueda pasear libremente hasta que se aburra y vuelva a dormir.

Al menos antes podías controlarlo o ignorarlo, antes, antes de que estuvieras tan desesperado como para pedirle ayuda a Tord, hacer un trato con él fue peor que hacer un trato con el diablo, al menos el diablo es justo en sus tratos.

Te encuentras tan abrumado intentando controlarte a ti mismo que eres incapaz de notar que otra persona volvió a la casa hasta que es demasiado tarde y la escuchas tocar a la puerta de tu habitación.

-Tom.

Miras con horror a la puerta, no podía, ¿por qué él de todas las personas?

-¡Vete! -tu voz es tan gutural que te cuesta identificarla como propia.

Hay un momento de silencio y luego sientes el pánico invadirte cuando ves girar la perilla de la puerta, solo tu pudiste olvidar ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Miras a Edd parado en la entrada de tu habitación, es la primera vez que alguien que no sea Tord te ve con esa apariencia y su reacción solo te hace querer escapar e irte de la casa para no volver a regresar.

-Tom -su voz llega temblorosa, le ves acercarse a ti y retrocedes como como un animal acorralado.

-¡Vete de aquí!

Cierras los ojos, solo quieres que Edd se aleje de ti, no quieres que te vea como el monstruo que eres, no quieres que se aleje de ti y te rechace, lanzas un gruñido de advertencia esperando que Edd se aleje de ti pero solo puedes sentir como te toma del brazo, reaccionas de manera instintiva lanzando un zarpazo.

Su grito te obliga a abrir los ojos, Edd retrocede sosteniendo su brazo, puedes ver la manga de su sudadera desgarrada y manchada, las gotas de sangre escurren con lentitud manchan el piso.

Edd nota tu ataque de pánico.

-No fue nada Tom -él se acerca a ti con una sonrisa nerviosa -, Ringo hace cosas peores cuando la llevo a vacunar.

Tratas de corresponder el gesto y sonreírle también pero borras aquella sonrisa recordando tus colmillos.

Esta vez no reaccionas cuando Edd hace un nuevo intento de acercarse a ti, sientes su peso sobre la cama y esperas que haga preguntas o que busque alguna explicación de tu estado, no esperas que coloque una brazo sobre tus hombros, ni siquiera parece que este sea el Edd que conoces.

Te dejas llevar por el momento y comienzas a sollozar en brazos de Edd, se siente bien las pequeñas caricias tranquilizadoras, puedes sentir tus garras clavarse en Edd pero él no emite ninguna queja.

-Está bien Tom, estarás bien, vamos a solucionar esto.

Puedes sentir como la cosa de tu interior comienza a tranquilizarse, ya no escuchas más sus gruñidos y todo a tu alrededor parece sumirse en el silencio.

Quieres creer en las palabras de Edd, realmente deseas hacerlo.

No quieres que este pequeño momento de intimidad entre ambos termine pero sabes que lo hará en algún momento pero por ahora solo quieres disfrutaras de la situación.

Cierras los ojos y te acurrucas más cerca de Edd, continuas escuchando aquellas promesas de encontrar una solución, todo irá bien, Edd está aquí contigo, prometiéndote que se quedara a tu lado sin importar lo que pase y sabes que puedes creer en sus palabras.

"Todo irá bien" te dices a ti mismo y por primera vez realmente lo crees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo corto pero tenia tres historias mas por completar en un día y una historia larga me lleva mas o menos una semana en terminar.


	8. Día 7: Decapitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia Original

Bajo sus pies la multitud clamaba por sangre, pobre y ricos se reunían alrededor de aquella estructura solo para observar aquel deplorable espectáculo y solo por uno momentos todos aquellos seres eran iguales, viciosos animales carentes de misericordia.

Desde el cadalso el mundo lucia insignificante, cerró los ojos deseando que el mundo desapareciera, dándose cuenta de que quizás fuese el único ser capaz de sentir verdadera misericordia en aquel lugar, su respiración caliente contra la capucha era asfixiante.

El estrepitoso bramido de la multitud era ensordecedor, los animales estaban emocionados ante la perspectiva de sangre y no pudo ver con más asco a los seres que le rodeaban, por unos momentos todos muestran sus verdaderas caras, el rostro de la humanidad es monstruoso, si el hombre se encuentra hecho a imagen y semejanza de Dios, aquel ser omnipotente debe ser una aberración inconcebible para tu mente humana.

El sacerdote comienza con su perorata, su sarta de mentiras en nombre de un hipócrita Dios que predica amor pero que se baña con la sangre de los inocentes.

Le miras andar con paso lento, su piel lacerada por los pesados grilletes le obligan a ir encorvada, un pequeños cuerpo desnutrido y destrozado por el acero y el fuego, su cabeza rapada y sangrante por los mechones arrancados le hacen ver aún más pequeña.

La infanta te mira con ojos de cordero, suplicantes y heridos, el atisbo de un intento de sonrisa hace que sus labios resecos se partan y sangren.

Sientes lastima por el cordero, sientes pena por su miserable y efímera existencia.

Es empujada al suelo y se golpea contra el tocón de madera, la enderezas y colocas su cabeza sobre el tocón murmurándole palabras de consuelo apenas audibles por sobre el rugido de la multitud, quizás esas sean las palabras más amables que la infanta ha tenido en mucho tiempo o quizás en toda su vida.

Todo terminara pronto.

Sabes que es inocente, ¿qué daño podría hacer una niña? Pero la gente necesita culpar a alguien de sus desgracias y los reyes y sacerdotes necesitan un chivo expiatorio para justificar su existencia y mantener subyugados a los ignorantes.

El hacha se precipita con velocidad y se hunde sin esfuerzo alguno en la carne, un tajo limpio que corta sin problemas el musculo y el hueso.

La cabeza rueda sobre la plataforma hasta que se detiene, miras las pupilas oscuras moverse de un lado a otro sin entender lo que ha sucedido hasta que los ojos de cordero te miran, le devuelves la mirada hasta que la vida se desvanece de los ojos de la infanta.

La multitud alaba el espectáculo, gritan y se empujan entre ellos como no más de los que son, simples animales.

Bajas de la plataforma siguiendo al clérigo.

Hoy solo ha sido un día más de espectáculo.


	9. Día 8: Movie themed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia Original

¡Genial! Soy la minoría racial en una película de terror.

Vaya título para un libro, pero si voy a morir aquí quiero que este sea mi legado, quizás si sobrevivo pueda convertirme en escritor y esto llegue a ser un _best seller_ , solo tengo que esperar a que le guste a un montón de adolescentes con ganas de sentirse únicos y diferentes, y cambiar la historia, eso es importante, inventar una protagonista inútil y llena de “defectos” que resulta ser experta peleadora, maneje cualquier arma, sea un genio secreto, que se crea fea pero resulte estar más buena que Scarlett Johansson y como olvidar la cereza sobre el pastel, con una personalidad dependiente de mierda disfrazada de “soy independiente y no necesito de nadie que me rescate”, tampoco debo olvidar incluirle un harén que prototipos del David de Miguel Ángel, solo que con el pene grade, ja, no debo olvidar ese detalle, creo que me estoy desviando del tema, pero estoy nervioso y si salgo de esta necesitare notas de trabajo, bueno aquí vamos.

**Guía de supervivencia básica para el caso de ser la minoría racial en una película de terror** (Cambiar este título que no pega mucho).

  1. **No seas la minoría racial para empezar.**



(Ok, vale esto sería útil si pudieras elegir tu raza y lugar de nacimiento pero como no se puede quizás debería cambiar esto a: “Intenta ser la mayoría racial”. Espera, ¿y si esto funciona en contra?, ¿cómo en Candyman? Demonios no lo había pensado, creo que tendré que trabajar en este punto… un momento, ¿qué eso no sucedió porque tipa era la protagonista y no los sujetos del baño?)

  1. **Intenta ser la protagonista “virgen”.**



(Muy tarde para mí, pero quizás debería sugerir, en caso de ser hombre colocarse sostén y rellenarlo con naranjas pero todo dependerá de que clase de copa desees ser y la facilidad para conseguir el relleno, debí pensar eso antes y si no funcionaba al menos tendría algo de comer.)

  1. **Si todos tus amigos son blancos y te sugieren saltarte las clases para ir de fiesta, ¡NO ACEPTES!**



(Por un momento creí que esa bola de imbéciles se acordó que era mi cumpleaños, ninguno lo hizo, me conformaba con un café y un pedazo de pastel.)

  1. **Si ya es muy tarde y te encuentras en medio de un campamento abandonado, cerrado por una masacre adolescente ocurrida hace treinta años y ningún idiota te hace caso de regresar a la civilización, no intentes irte por tu cuenta y quédate con el grupo, recuerda que serás el primero en morir y por consiguiente en el momento en que nadie te esté mirando un imbécil con un hacha posiblemente intente partirte el cráneo, si haces eso el bufón de grupo tomara tu lugar como la primera muerte.**



(Daniel, ¡te lo mereces estúpido bastardo!, ¡¿qué clase de idiota se pone a burlarse de un tipo de dos metros con un hacha y una máscara de Halloween?! Aunque creo que Daniel no fue el primero, el par de cachondos usualmente son los primeros en morir pero como ninguno nos dimos cuenta de en qué momento desapareció ese par, creo que Daniel cuanta como el primero o al menos el primero en foco, en fin antes o después no importa mucho, ninguno sobrevive.)

  1. **Posiblemente en estos momentos todos noten que la parejita de calientes del grupo desapareció y posiblemente entre esa parejita estaba el bueno para nada con las llaves del único auto, no sigas a la estúpida mejor amiga de la cachonda que seguramente quiere ir a buscarla, estas en el escenario de una película de terror, recuerda que cualquiera que tenga sexo va a morir fuera de escena. Nota: seguramente la mejor amiga de la cachonda va ir a buscarla por su cuenta cuando vea que nadie le hace caso no vayas a buscarla cuando empiece a gritar a menos que la “virgen” sugiera ir, por alguna razón todos la van a seguir.**



(¿Es enserio? ¿Por qué diablos alguien se pone cachondo en un lugar como este? Hay insectos, animales y cabañas roñosas.)

  1. **Quédate con la “virgen”, sin importar que tan estúpidas y suicidas sean sus ideas te harán sobrevivir hasta el final, no cuestiones y resígnate porque el sentido común no te ayudara aquí.**



(Mary, tus ideas eran estúpidas, tus planes inútiles, tu moral eran una maldita hipócrita doble moral, tampoco me caías bien solo te soportaba porque no quería ser grosero, creo que debía haberte dicho eso antes.)

  1. **Si algún imbécil sugiere ir por el auto o que hay un teléfono que pueden usar para llamar a la policía solo debes recordar algo, primero, el auto no va a funcionar, segundo, jamás habrá señal o batería suficiente y tercero, ¡estás en un maldito campamento abandonado hace 30 AÑOS! Por cierto, el que sugirió eso será el próximo en morir. Creo que esto también aplica en caso de que sugiera que se separen.**



(Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué? Es mi imaginación o este ambiente anula los instintos básicos de supervivencia de las personas y las vuelve más estúpidas de lo usual.)

  1. **¡Felicidades! Si es que llegas a este punto, el grupo prácticamente debe estar reducido a tres o cuatro personas incluyéndote (la virgen, su prospecto, tú y un colado a quien nadie le importa). Te resumiré en pocas palabras lo que pasara a continuación: el colado del grupo morirá sin pena ni gloria, solo para que después de esos todos terminan acorralados por algún motivo inexplicable, recuerda que no debes cuestionar nada el sentido común no sirve aquí, en fin, todos van a terminar acorralados y surgirá un enfrentamiento en el que el prospecto galán de la virgen morirá** **defendiéndola, mucho escándalo y llanto pero lo más importante de todo, ¡EL ASESINO NO ESTA MUERTO AUNQUE LO PAREZCA!**



(Jason, debí haberte dicho esto antes pero Mary hacia la bestia de dos espaldas con Jonny, moriste en vano campeón.)

  1. **Finalmente toda esta cerca de terminar en este punto, se dará un enfrentamiento final entre la virgen y el asesino de turno que adivina, ¡NO MURIO!, así que escóndete en un lugar seguro y disfruta del espectáculo.**



(Espero que esto no tenga segunda parte.)

  1. **Me encantaría decir que para este punto estas a salvo pero recuerda que eres la minoría racial por lo que si llega la policía y llegaran porque todo esto se trata de joderte la vida, te van a culpar de todo sin importar que tan ilógico y estúpido suene que tú puedas matar a alguien partiéndolo por la mitad con una maldita hacha por lo que tendrás que esconderte, espero que sean bueno esquivando disparos porque te lloverá una lluvia de balas, un consejo, corre en zigzag es más fácil esquivar las balas de esa forma y cuando finalmente llegues a un lugar seguro atranca la puerta y cubre las ventanas con cada roñoso mueble del lugar en el que te metas y recuerda, ¡aléjate de las ventanas!, maldita policía racista. ¡Viva este país y su incompetente, corrupto y racista sistema judicial! Te van a matar siendo inocente y será tu culpa, habrá un escándalo mediático pero no se llegara a nada porque posiblemente se argumente que tenías una maldita arma y terminaras siendo solo un muerto más producto del racismo y xenofobia del país.**



NP: Bueno esto es todo, sobreviví a un asesino maniaco y moriré baleado por los mismos tipo que se suponen que deberían protegerme ¡por ser un maldito ser humano!, creo que prefiero morir por un hacha de un psicópata que baleado como un simple delincuente, soy un buen estudiante, nunca me he metido en problemas, tengo una familia que me espera y un perro que me recibe todos los días moviendo la cola, pero creo que aquí mueren mis esperanzas de salir con vida.

 

 

NP: ¡Wow! Comencé a escuchar gritos. Parece que habrá una secuela, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto que el asesino muriera tan fácil. ¡Viviré! Ahora solo tengo que ir hacia la patrulla más cercana, arrancar creyéndome piloto de fórmula uno y finalmente poder cantar “Libre soy”, sin sentir que tengo que golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.


	10. Día 9: Vomiting blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Eddsworld

Podía sentir el pegajoso líquido entre sus dedos, la desagradable mezcla de sangre, saliva y bilis escurría de su mano manchando el suelo de su laboratorio y sus únicos pensamientos en aquellos momentos en que se ahogaba por la falta de aire era que más tarde tendría que limpiar el piso y si era posible romperse alguna costilla en medio de un ataque de tos.

Soltó un sonoro jadeo cuando finalmente logro expulsar algunos de aquellos arrugados pétalos cubiertos de sus propios fluidos, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía incapaz de moverse mientras abría la boca dando grandes bocanadas en busca de aire en un intento de recuperar el aliento, seguramente debía lucir como un estúpido pez.

"Patético."

Si, sabía que lucía patético, su mente no necesitaba recordarle lo que ya sabía de antemano, en cuatro, sobre su propio vómito y jadeando como un perro por la falta de aire, debía lucir como cualquier protagonista de algún hentai genérico después de ser cogida.

Se levantó del suelo tambaleante y camino hasta donde guardaba algunos materiales de limpieza sintiendo que en cualquier momento tropezaría, su habitación podría ser un asco pero odiaba la idea de que su laboratorio lo fuera.

Se encamino al baño al final del pasillo cuando considero que su trabajo de limpieza fue lo suficientemente satisfactorio para borrar todo rastro de su desastre.

Arrojo descuidadamente su ropa al cesto que permanecía en el baño sin preocuparse demasiado porque alguien pudiera preguntar algo respecto a la sangre o al vómito que cubría sus prendas, aquella semana era el turno de Matt de lavar la ropa y el pelirrojo era tan descuidado que no notaria incluso si había algo vivo entre las prendas, así había muerto el ultimo hámster que le permitieron tener, desde entonces le habían prohibido tener cualquier mascota viva en la casa.

El agua estaba helada pero eso era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y el frío entumecía su cuerpo pero le ayudaba a despejar sus pensamientos, cada bocanada de aire hacia que su garganta y pulmones ardieran mientras que el desagradable sabor a sangre y bilis aún permanecía en su boca haciéndole querer volver a vomitar.

 

***

 

Camino arrastrando los pies en dirección a la cocina, podía recordar que Tom guardaba un par de botellas de vodka en el refrigerador.

Se sentó en la sala con la botella en mano, la luz de la calle se filtraba a través de las persianas corridas de la sala, la casa se encontraba anormalmente silenciosa a esas horas, posiblemente solo él y Edd fueran los únicos despiertos en aquellos momentos, Matt nunca interrumpiría su sueño de belleza desvelándose innecesariamente y Tom probablemente continuaría inconsciente después de haber pasado la tarde bebiendo.

Tom dormía en su cama sin preocupación alguna mientras que él permanecía en la sala sumido en la oscuridad mirando al vacío y sintiendo como la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo con cada nueva bocanada de aire.

El noruego dio un trago a la botella escupiendo el líquido a los pocos segundos dando paso a un nuevo ataque de tos, su garganta ardía y podía saborear el cobrizo sabor de la sangre en su boca.

Estaba muriendo, ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaba?, ¿meses, semanas o simplemente días?

Dio otro trago a la botella ignorando el escozor en su garganta, había aprendido a ignorar cualquier clase de molestia durante sus primeros años en el ejército (aun recordaba aquellos entrenamientos en los que la más mínima muestra de debilidad era cruelmente recompensada); había hecho cosas realmente horribles en aquel lugar buscando hacerse del control y lo perdería todo, todo su trabajo seria tirado a la basura, si continuaba de la misma forma ni siquiera llegaría a ver su robot terminado y todo porque, ¡por Tom! Por aquel inútil borracho que no podía pasar ni un solo día de su vida sobrio.

Por él, por ese idiota lo perdería todo.

Perderlo a todo por culpa de Tom.

La sola idea le causaba repulsión.

Vacío la mitad del contenido de la botella de un solo trago, paso meses investigando que era lo que le sucedía pero fue demasiado tarde cuando finalmente logro averiguarlo,  _hanahaki_ , morir de amor, ¿había una forma más patética de morir?

Por un momento se sintió tentado a arrojar la botella contra la pared pero al final prefirió dejarla a un lado, se recostó en el sillón mirando al techo aunque en la oscuridad no había mucho que ver.

Alguna vez le había preguntado a Tom que haría si tuviera que elegir entre amarlo o morir, no podía recordar porque le pregunto aquello, ni siquiera recordaba porque estaban hablando en primer lugar, lo que se si podía recordar era la respuesta que Tom le había dado, "prefiero morir".

Si Tom prefería la muerte bien por él, era un perdedor, un alcohólico sin remedio y sin nada que perder, ni motivos por los cuales vivir, pero él era diferente, él tenía motivos para vivir y para aferrarse con uñas y dientes a la vida, algún día tendría al mundo de rodillas y no habría nadie que no se doblegara ante él.

Había investigado como deshacerse de aquella cosa que crecía en su interior pero ninguna opción parecía viable (al menos no viable para él), conocía médicos que se sentirían gustosos de abrirlo como un animal para disección solo por el morbo de atender un caso como el suyo, ¿pero qué sentido tendría dominar el mundo si se volvía incapaz de disfrutar de su triunfo?; la segunda opción no era mejor que la anterior, era un hecho que nadie podía negar que Tom lo odiaba, comenzó a reír imaginando como sería declararse a Tom esperando que correspondiera sus sentimientos solo para ser rechazado y humillado, cerró los ojos imaginándose a sí mismo de rodillas ante Tom ahogándose mientras vomitaba pétalos y sangre a sus pies, mirando la sonrisa del británico mientras moría.

-No puedo esperar a que suceda.

El susurro en su oído le hizo levantarse del sofá y mirar a su alrededor buscando a Tom, podía jurar que había escuchado la voz Tom, escudriño la oscuridad solo para confirmar que se encontraba solo en la sala, llevó sus manos al rostro sintiendo como un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo, se sentía cada vez más agitando y su pulso estaba acelerado.

Siempre creyó que se sentía preparado para morir pero en aquellos instantes se daba cuenta de que no estaba listo para hacerlo, estaba aterrado ante la idea de morir de un momento a otro, de ni siquiera ser capaz de pasar de aquella noche.

Si al menos se hubiera fijado en Edd no se encontraría tan jodido, Edd probablemente hubiese aceptado corresponder sus sentimientos solo por el compromiso de no verlo morir y cuando finalmente todo se calmara lo botaría y ellos actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edd era un buen prospecto como una posible pareja, era alguien a quien le gustara o no había terminado respetando y admirando, además, era uno de los pocos que podían patear su trasero y porque no mencionarlo, si lo presionaba lo suficiente seguramente podría matarlo sin el más mínimo remordimiento; incluso Matt era una buena opción, era atractivo, ingenuo y fácil de manipular pero Tom no tenía nada en especial, lo único llamativo en él era su falta del ojos y que era un buen sujeto de pruebas, perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que lo uso de conejillo de indias sin que se diera cuenta, siempre se encontraba demasiado ebrio como para ser consciente de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Todo era culpa de Tom.

Tallo el puente de su nariz, era listo, podía encontrar una solución, tenía que encontrar una solución o resignarse a morir y eso último no era una opción.

Una idea que atravesó su mente, ¿qué pasaría si eliminaba al objeto de sus deseos? Si el objeto desaparecía, si Tom desaparecía quizás sus sentimientos lo hicieran con él, las armas no eran una opción, Edd lo sabría, pero entonces... quizás podría usar una almohada, colocarla sobre su rostro y esperar que la privación de oxigeno hiciera el trabajo, lo único que tendría que hacer era hacer ver la muerte de Tom como una simple congestión alcohólica, no había forma de fallar era normal que un alcohólico muriera de aquella manera, se estremeció ante tal idea, esto era completamente diferente a matar a un simple soldado o a un desconocido, Tom no era su amigo pero tampoco era como sí... no podía, simplemente no podía... él no...

¿Qué pasaría si deshaciéndose del objeto de sus deseos terminaba condenándose a sí mismos?, ¿qué pasaría si la muerte de Tom marcaba su propia condena? De alguna manera aquel pensamiento lo tranquilizo, él no tendría que hacer aquello, pero entonces, entonces necesitaba pensar en algo más.

Nuevamente un ataque de tos comenzó a ahogarlo haciéndolo reclinarse mientras cubría su boca rogando no dejar rastros de sangre visible, poco a poco la tos ceso permitiéndole respirar nuevamente, jadeaba en busca de aire, feliz de ser capaz de respirar nuevamente, si encendía la luz seguramente podría ver las manchas carmines que ensuciaban su camisa y manos.

El nombre de Tom se repetía en su mente una y otra vez mientras intentaba buscar una solución a su dilema, si no podía eliminar la fuente de sus deseos quizás debería eliminar sus deseos, era alguien sumamente frívolo que nunca se encontraba satisfecho, siempre ansioso de obtener más y más, siempre que obtenía algo dejaba de interesarle en pos de algo mucho más desafiante.

¡Eso!

¡Esa era la solución a su problema!

¿Qué es lo que le hacía desear a Tom? ¿Su personalidad? Vaya broma, un cadáver era más carismático que Tom, ¿su cuerpo?, posiblemente eso fuera, era lo único que valía la pena de él, no era que Tom tuviera el cuerpo más atractivo que hubiera visto, no era exactamente musculoso pero tampoco se encontraba fuera de forma, su fascinación con la pesca mantenía su cuerpo tonificado y su falta de ojos era llamativa, un foco de atención atrayente de cualquier forma que lo mirara, su voz tampoco era desagradable, tenía una buena voz para cantar, lo había escuchado desde fuera de su habitación, él deseaba el cuerpo de Tom y eso es lo que tomaría.

Dio un último trago a la botella, un placentero calor recorrió su garganta hasta calentar su estómago, necesitaba que su aliento oliera a alcohol, necesitaba cubrir todas las bases.

Se levantó del sofá y se encamino a la segunda planta con paso lento pero determinado solo para detenerse a mitad de la escalera. ¿Realmente lo haría?, la duda le detuvo momentáneamente, ¡por supuesto que lo haría!, lo había hecho antes, mientras aún era un simple soldado en ascenso dentro del ejército, cuando decidió demostrarles a todos que él se encontraba en aquel lugar para ser el victimario y no la victima; en aquella ocasión sus acciones fueron una demostración de fuerza y dominio, en esta era una cuestión de supervivencia.

Podía ver la tenue luz que se filtraba debajo de la puerta de Edd, tendría que ser silencioso y evitar que Tom gritara, incluso si Edd usaba sus audífonos cuando trabajaba en las noches un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte podía alertarlo y lo último que deseaba era ser encontrado en el acto por el que consideraba su amigo más cercano, por eso había decidido casi vaciar la botella con aquel último trago, quizás el aliento a alcohol no fuera la excusa más fuerte pero sería suficiente para Edd.

La puerta de la habitación de Tom se encontraba sin broche como siempre que se embriagaba, aquello le había ahorrado un viaje a su habitación por las ganzúas que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio. Su mano se mantenía sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta, un pequeño empujón y la puerta se abrirá, era tan sencillo como eso, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía?, ¿realmente estaba dudando?

Gruño enfadado y frustrado consigo mismo, no podía permitirse tal lujo, aquella quizás fuera su última oportunidad, además Tom se merecía todo lo que le pasara.

 

***

 

El brusco tirón en su cabello fue suficiente para hacerle despertar y darse cuenta del peso extra sobre espalda que le impedía moverse.

-¿Qué...? –su rostro fue empujado contra la almohada evitando que pudiera terminar la frase, trato de moverse en un intento de quitarse a la persona que se encontraba sobre su espalda, si era una maldita broma no era graciosa.

La almohada contra la que era empujado su rostro apenas permitía que llegara aire a sus pulmones que comenzaban a arder exigiendo oxígeno, lucho más desesperadamente intentando tirar a la persona que se mantenía firmemente montada sobre él, pataleo y trato usar sus manos para intentar levantarse pero nada parecía funcionar, definitivamente no era una maldita broma, quien fuera que estaba sobre él realmente intentaba matarlo, se sentía mareado y desorientado, mientras que su cabeza dolía como la peor de las resacas, sus miembros se sentían cada vez más pesados y difíciles de mover.

Finalmente la mano que mantenía su cabeza contra la almohada se retiró permitiéndole dar una desesperada y necesitada bocanada de aire, la efímera sensación de alivio desapareció cuando su brazo derecho fuera torcido contra su espalda.

Trato de gritar pero su intento de pedir por ayuda fue interrumpido por un tirón en su cabello y un nuevo empujón contra la almohada, forcejeo pero con su brazo inmovilizado su intento de lucha fue más infructífero y doloroso que el anterior; pataleo desesperadamente a medida que se ahogaba, finalmente se le permitió respirar nuevamente justo en el momento en que la conciencia comenzaba a abandonarle.

Sus pulmones ardieron cuando el aire inundo sus pulmones pero se encontraba tan desesperado por el preciado elemento que poco le importaba, no perdió tiempo e intento clamar por auxilio de quien fuera, no le importaba quien acudiera a su ayuda pero fue castigado antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo.

Se retorció aún más desesperado y asustado, la torcedura de su brazo era en extremo dolorosa pero la falta de oxígeno era aún más desesperante.

Le tomo cinco castigos más entender que cualquier ruido que emitiera por más mínimo que fuera seria duramente castigado.

Cuando finalmente entendió aquello su cuerpo quedó tendido lánguido contra la cama, se encontraba a poco de perder el conocimiento, no podía mover su brazo derecho y estaba agotado, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado como para emprender un nuevo intento de lucha.

-Es demasiado pronto para descansar Tom –escucho la voz del noruego susurrar en su oído, podía oler el alcohol en su aliento y aquello le envió un escalofrió.

¡¿Tord?! ¡Era Tord!

Un sentimiento de ira le invadió e intento moverse pero nuevamente su rostro fue hundido contra la almohada impidiéndole protestar, detuvo su débil forcejeo cuando sintió la lengua a de Tord recorrer su cuello, mientras dejaba pequeños besos que se sentían como una burla, grito contra la almohada cuando los dientes de Tord se hundieron en su hombro, la mordía ejercía cada vez más presión, sintió como su piel se rompía y comenzaba a sangrar, la risa de Tord maliciosa y triunfante resonó en sus oídos.

La privación de aire hizo su trabajo y abandono todos sus intentos de lucha, estaba agotado, mareado y herido, su mente aturdida buscaba una explicación al asalto de Tord, se estremeció sintiendo una mano recorrer su espalda por debajo de su playera, las uñas de Tord se hundieron en su piel dejando arañazos en su espalda.

Un poco de misericordia llego con la posibilidad de tomar un respiro.

Temblaba no solo de impotencia sino de miedo y confusión, Tord había sido listo, lo había agotado para que no pudiera defenderse, había imposibilitado su brazo dominante para evitar que lo usara, ¿por qué estaba sucediendo aquello?, ¿era culpa del alcohol?, ¿qué diablos intentaba lograr Tord?, ¿por qué?

Apretó su mandíbula impotente ante la situación, si intentaba gritar seria asfixiado y dudaba que pudiera mantenerse consiente si eso sucedía.

-¿Por qué? –la voz quebrada de Tom fue un susurro apenas audible para Tord que sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo.

-Porque todo esto es tú culpa Tom.

Los dientes Tord se hundieron nuevamente en la carne del británico que ahogo un grito mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en las cuencas de sus ojos, se sentía incapaz de dejar de temblar mientras las manos de Tord exploraban su cuerpo, podía sentir como recorrían sus muslos y se movían por su pecho, parecía deseoso de recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, incluso aturdido no tenía que pensar mucho para saber cuál era el propósito final de Tord.

Podía escucharse a sí mismo rogar para que Tord se detuviera, intentaba persuadirlo para que parara, para que todo quedara como una mala broma entre ellos, se sentía incapaz de reconocer su propia voz.

Su playera había sido usada para atar sus manos tras su espalda y su rosto se encontraba presionado contra la almohada, Tord estaba entre sus piernas obligándolo a mantenerlas separadas.

Estaba aterrado ante la idea cada vez más real de lo que se encontraba sucediendo, luchar era tan inútil como pedir ayuda, si luchaba Tord le castigarlo con arañazos y mordidas que no se detendrían hasta que sangrara, si elevaba la voz seria asfixiado nuevamente, no tenía más opción que permanecer callado mordiendo sus labios y llorando de impotencia incapaz de hacer algo.

Sentía la erección de Tord restregarse contra su trasero, su ropa interior era lo único que impedía que sucediera lo inevitable.

Cerró los ojos sin poder evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras su última prenda era retirada.

-Lámelos o prefieres que lo haga en seco –la amenaza fue más que suficiente para hacerle abrir la boca sintiendo al menos tres dedos de Tord introducirse en ella.

La falsa felación le hacía babear y sentir arcadas cada vez que los dedos de Tord llegaban más profundo.

Lloriqueo aterrado cuando los dedos se retiraron de su boca y dos de ellos fueron inmediatamente introducidos en su ano forzando sus músculos, su grito fue silenciado por la mano que cubrió su boca y se mantuvo acallándolo mientras los dedos de Tord se movían entrando y saliendo de su interior, forzando los músculos de su entrada hasta que finalmente un tercer dedo siguió a sus compañeros.

No se atrevió a gritar cuando Tord le obligo a levantar sus caderas y coloco la punta de su glande contra su entrada presionado ligera y amenazantemente, no tenía que pensar mucho para averiguar la amenaza latente tras aquella acción, una simple advertencia de lo que sucedería si gritaba.

Su temblor se volvió más violento a medida que sentía aquella extensión de carne introducirse con lentitud en su interior forzando sus músculos entornos al pene de Tord, el dolor le mantenía paralizado, cerró los ojos deseando que Tord entrara completamente si aquello disminuía un poco el dolor.

Un beso y una felicitación fue su recompensa por su mutismo.

Soltó un grito contra la almohada tras la primera estocada rápida y profunda, sintió una oleada de dolor que recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras su piel se erizaba y las manos de Tord se aferraban a su cadera marcando el ritmo al que deseaba que se moviera.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas mientras las penetraciones continuaban; un gemido lamentable escapo de su boca con la primera onda de placer que le sobrevino tras el primer golpe contra su próstata.

Dos, nueve o más, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces Tord alcanzo aquel punto.

-¿Sigues fingiendo que no lo disfrutas? –Tord susurro divertido y burlesco contra su oído, mientras sostenía su pene, acariciando la punta con su pulgar, el líquido preseminal escapaba de su miembro manchando las sabanas de su cama, sabía que estaba cerca–. Apenas si te he tocado y estas completamente hecho una mierda Tom.

El aludido cerró los ojos, no lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por sentir placer de aquel acto, él no quería tener un orgasmo como aquel.

Tord ni siquiera lo estaba tocándolo cuando comenzó a sentir como sus piernas temblaban ante un placer que no pidió, como las paredes de su recto se ajustaban alrededor del pene de Tord que continuo golpeando aquel punto sin disminuir el ritmo, incluso después que su orgasmos llegó aturdiendo sus sentidos y haciendo que se corriera sobre las sabanas de su cama quedando al borde de desfallecer e incapaz de continuar sosteniéndose a sí mismo.

Algunas penetraciones más y finalmente Tord se corrió dentro de él, haciendo que sintiera su parte baja arder con el semen caliente en su interior, escuchaba el ronroneo de placer de placer de Tord contra su oído, sus labios recorrían su cuello dejando tras de sí  pequeños besos, sintió los dientes de Tord en su cuello en un lugar imposible de ocultar bajo su ropa, rogo por lo baja para que no lo hiciera y por una vez en toda la noche Tord pareció escucharlo parcialmente dejando aquella última marca en una zona donde aún podía ocultarla.

El obsceno sonido al abandonar el interior de Tom sonaba como una invitación llamado a una segunda ronda y sin embargo ya había obtenido lo que había ido a buscar, contemplo como el semen escurría del agujero abierto de Tom y caía sobre la sabana, sería un pensamiento tonto pero no cambiaría esa imagen ni por todo el hentai del mundo.

Un tirón y los brazos de Tom fueron liberados de su amarre, dejando que se acurrucar abrazándose a sí mismo temblando y lloriqueando en silencio.

Abrió los ojos con horror sintiendo el comienzo de un nuevo ataque de tos.

Se levantó de la cama y camino tambaleante hacia la puerta sosteniéndose en el marco mientras cubría su boca, sentía la suave y húmeda textura de los pétalos que se acumulaban en la palma de su mano, no había funcionado.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo sin mirar atrás, necesitaba salir de ahí.

 

***

 

La ducha no ayudo mucho a sentirse menos sucio, se había tallado hasta dejar su piel enrojecida, tratando de sentirse limpio pero nada parecía funcionar.

Tuvo que salir a tirar las sabanas de su cama y su ropa al contenedor de basura que permanecía al final de la calle, se sentía enfermo de solo pensar en volver a dormir sobre ellas o volver a usar aquella ropa, quería borrar todo rastro de lo que había sucedido.

Ahora que todo se había calmado se encontraba temblando fuera del cuarto de baño usando la única ropa para dormir que le cubría casi por completo, se encontraba paralizado, incapaz de dar un paso y caminar hacia su habitación mientras escuchaba los ruidos provenientes de la habitación del Tord provoca que diera un paso atrás.

Tenía miedo, se encontraba aterrado ante la idea de volver a su habitación pero permanecer en aquel pasillo oscuro era igual de escalofriante, ¿qué pasaría si Tord lo veía en aquel lugar?, ¿pensaría que se encontraba deseoso de más y esperaba una segunda ronda?

Se abrazó a sí mismo temblando en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente noto el tenue brillo que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de Edd.

Camino tambaleante en aquella dirección, Edd era el único a quien Tord realmente respetaba en aquella casa y el único que podía ponerlo en su lugar, si se mantenía cerca de Edd, Tord no se atrevería a volver a tocarlo.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Edd concentrado en la pantalla con los audífonos puestos y completamente ignorante del mundo a su alrededor.

Fue su mano temblorosa lo que obligó a Edd a despegar la vista de pantalla y quitarse los audífonos dedicándole una mirada curiosa y confundida.

-¿Tom? –Edd pasó de la confusión a la preocupación notando el evidente temblor de Tom– ¿Estas bien?

El aludido negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la vista del suelo.

-Tuve una pesadilla –declaro en un tenue susurro.

Edd observo a Tom con ayuda del tenue brillo de la computadora, notando su cabello húmedo y la forma protectora con la que se abrazaba a sí mismo, sabía que Tom tenía terrores nocturnos pero hacía tiempo que no sufría un episodio, quizás porque la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba bajo el influjo del alcohol.

-¿Quieres quedarte? –ofreció recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Tom, suspiro y miro el reloj de la computadora, eran casi las cuatro de las mañana, podría dejar el trabajo para después.

Se estiro y sonrió a Tom, estaba cansado.

Se acomodaron en la cama sin decir mucho, quizás fuera porque Edd se encontraba agotado pero Tom agradecía que no hiciera preguntas, temblaba aun entre las sabanas sin poder detenerse y estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió el brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, la voz cansina de Edd le tranquilizo.

-Tom deja de temblar, no hay monstruos bajo la cama.

Edd tenía razón, no había monstruos bajo la cama, el monstruo se encontraba a un par de puertas de distancia, acechante y real.

Se giró para quedar frente a Edd y se acurruco más cerca de él, sintiendo su respiración cálida contra su piel, Edd era cálido y aquella calidez calentaba su cuerpo helado y tembloroso.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el agotamiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Se que no es octubre, lo se, realmete intente completar este libro durante el periodo anterior en wattpad con la ayuda de otros escritores por desgracia no se pudo pero no queria dejar esto incompleto asi que he decidido terminar esto por mi cuenta.
> 
> Sinceramente no tengo idea si mis historias realmente se les puede considerar gore.


End file.
